


Cigarettes and Swollen Lips

by georgiesucks



Series: Cigarettes and Swollen Lips [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Used, frnkiero andthe cellabration, frnkiero andthe patience
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, Frerard, Gay, High School, Internet, M/M, Teen Romance, online
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesucks/pseuds/georgiesucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting someone online can be exhilarating. Gerard had been doing it all summer with 'xofrnk' and Gerard was determined to find out what lies behind the screen name and what road this 'goddamn fucked up romance' might take him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cigarettes and Frozen Hands

**MisfitsFreak: dude no way that black flag are better than the misfits i love em both but… no.**

Gerard sat at his computer, the rain spitting down against the window like a hail of bullets. It was a shitty evening and it was only 2 days till he went back to school. ‘ _ugh’_ Gerard thought, he did not want to go back to that hell hole on Monday. At least it was his senior year and he could try and get through it with as much alcohol as possible. It’s not that Gerard hated school, per say, he hated the people. Sure since he beat up Craig Wyndham for shoving his brother Mikey into locker in 8th grade, people had practically bowed down to him, Craig included. Everyone loved Gerard which was weird considering he had shoulder length jet black hair, wore a leather jacket, eyeliner and pretty much any black punk clothing he could get his hands on. He wasn’t your average popular kid which was why Gerard fucking hated it. His friends were awesome but he was sick of everyone practically eating his shit, he just wanted to been into the background and dissolve.Gerard knew that wasn’t happening though. While he was deep into his thoughts, his computer made a loud ping.  

**xofrnk: well you’re completely wrong misfitsfreak sorry to disappoint you ;) xo**

Gerard smiled at the message he received. He’d started chatting online with ‘xofrnk’ at the beginning of summer and had pretty much lived in his room since he got the first message. He told his friends he was unwell and had to stay home, no way was Gerard going to admit he was completely infatuated with an online stranger. They hadn’t shared pictures and they hadn’t shared names and they definitely hadn’t shared places. They both seemed to like the mystery and connecting on what they had in common. All Gerard knew was that ‘xofrnk’ went to a Catholic high school and recently had to move cause his mom was moving for work. He said he didn’t really mind cause he had no friends anyway. Gerard didn’t like that, he wished he could have reached into the computer screen, pulled him out and hugged him tight until the pain went away. Gerard typed out another message and hit send.

**MisfitsFreak: ur such a lil shit u know that? xo**

Gerard shook his head, smiling at the screen. He saw that ‘xofrnk’ was typing a message when his mother called him from downstairs. “Gerard honey, dinner” she called. Gerard groaned, not wanting to move from the most perfect spot in the world. As he was typing a quick goodbye, he received the message. 

**xofrnk: i know, but i’m your lil shit right? xo**

Gerard’s heart melted, he hadn’t even seen the guy, he could be a fucking 50 year old pedophile for all he knew. But Gerard didn’t know and Gerard didn’t care. He was falling anyway. Gerard deleted the message he was typing and wrote another one.

**MisfitsFreak: of course, you know that xo**

Gerard knew in his heart that they’d talk way less once school started. Gerard had to keep his grades up if he wanted to get into art school next year. His mother called again. “Gerard for the last time, dinner is ready” she sounded angrier this time and Gerard didn’t want to get on her bad side.

“I’m sorry mom, I’ll be 5 minutes I promise” Gerard shouted, waiting for ‘xofrnk’ to reply. Gerard’s mother shook her head and placed his dinner in the oven to keep warm. Of course Gerard couldn’t see her do this but Gerard didn’t care about food right now. 

**xofrnk: so… school is starting soon and i’m pretty nervous about joining a new school…**

Gerard bit his lip, not sure how to reply. He wanted to help but there was nothing he could do from there.

**MisfitsFreak: u know what? i’m gonna give u my number okay? anytime u feel scared or anxious u can just call me xo**

Gerard just wanted to hear his voice, he needed to know he wasn’t a 50 year old pedophile…

**xofrnk: sure :) xo**

Gerard’s heart skipped a beat.

**xofrnk: you’re the best, you know that? xox**

Gerard grinned at sat up in his chair. Of course he’d been told that hundreds of times, but it seemed different with him…

**MisfitsFreak: stop being so cute, when you call what name do i put you down as? xo**

Gerard felt his heart racing, he felt like his chest was going to combust…

**xofrnk: Frank :) not obvious by my screen name? ;) xo**

Gerard felt relieved, he let out a long breath and typed his reply. 

**MisfitsFreak: not at all, i’m an idiot i guess :’)xo**

Gerard typed out his number and hit send. 

**xofrnk: so what do i call you? angel? saviour? oh holy prince?**

Gerard giggled. Actually fucking giggled like a 12 year old schoolgirl with her first crush. He was pathetic.

**MisfitsFreak: you’re funny, my name’s gerard :)**

Gerard felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.  

_Hey angel xofrnk_

Gerard smiled and popped Frank’s number into his contacts.

**xofrnk: did you get my text?**

“Gerard Arthur Way get your ass down here right now or so help me god I will send you to Catholic school and you will not see the last of it.” Gerard’s mom shouted, she was really sick of his shit now. He’d been doing this all summer and his mother was not amused.

**MisfitsFreak: yeah:) shit my mom is freaking out i have to go have dinner but i’ll text u ok? xo**

Gerard’s heart fluttered, he was so happy he could finally do this.  

**xofrnk: definitely ;) xox**

Gerard left the computer and rushed downstairs, his mother glaring at him from the dinner table. “I know, I know” Gerard said, rolling his eyes and moving his raven hair out of his face. “You put my dinner in the oven, thanks mom” he kissed her on the head and got an oven glove, taking his plate out the oven and placing it on the table. He sat down and dug in, he was starving. Suddenly his phone vibrated. 

_Text: Frank: i miss u already :( xo_

Gerard smiled and quickly typed out a reply under the table. “Mom, dad, Gerard’s texting his boyfriend under the table” Mikey said, smirking at Gerard’s now tomato red face. 

“Shut the fuck up” Gerard hissed, putting his phone back in his pocket. His phone vibrated again but Gerard wasn’t going to risk getting grounded. He might have been 17 but his mother would definitely ground him. 

“Mikey stop telling on your brother, Gerard stop texting your boyfriend and stop swearing at the table it’s fucking rude” their Father said, shaking his head at the ‘idiot twins’ as he liked to call them. Mikey kicked Gerard under the table to which Gerard kicked him back.

“Boys, stop it you’re not usually like this” their mom said sharply. She was right, the Way boys weren't usually like this.

“He’s not my boyfriend and Mikey’s just mad that I’ve been busy this summer and not taken him to parties to hook up with cheap girls” Gerard replied, shoving more food in his mouth.

“They are not cheap!” Mikey exclaimed, really trying to defend himself. “They’re just slutty.”

Gerard's parents both groaned in disgust. “That is enough, shut up both of you.” Gerard’s dad replied.

They ate the rest of their meal in silence. Gerard tried really hard to finish his food as fast as possible. As soon as he finished he dumped his plate in the sink and quickly said goodbye to his family before grabbing his coat and shoes and heading outside. He took a pack of smokes from his coat pocket and lit one, walking away from the house. Now he had Frank’s number he didn’t have to feel enclosed in his bedroom. The cold September air felt good. Gerard took out his phone to see the text Frank left him while he was eating. Gerard had earlier texted Frank how he could miss someone he’s never met, Frank didn’t really know.

_Text: Frank: i guess it’s kinda like, i’ve never met u but i feel close to u? fuck i don't know i wish we could meet xo_  

Gerard sighed and took a drag of his cigarette, he wished they could meet too but fuck, Gerard was scared. He was worried Frank wouldn’t like how he looked, or Frank would possibly be a woman and he’d have to explain he was gay and that vaginas scare him. Gerard eventually reached his destination. The park. Only a 5 minute walk from Gerard’s house which was good because he could hang out with his friends who all lived pretty close. Gerard’s fingers were freezing, he’d wished he’d brought some gloves with him. Gerard decided to go for it, he called Frank.

He picked up.

“Hey” Frank said, his voice musky and dry _‘definitely a smoker’_ Gerard thought. He was so fucking happy to put a voice to the name he’d been lusting after all summer. 

“Hi” Gerard replied, taking another drag of his cigarette. 

“This is weird” Frank laughed, his voice sounding crackly from the crappy signal. 

“Yeah, it really fucking is.” Gerard replied, smiling into the phone. “I just smiled but I remembered you can’t see me doing that so I’m just going to give you a running commentary of what’s happening. My hands are cold.” 

Frank started grinning. “I’m also smiling, a lot. Please tell me you’re actually 17 and not some weird ass 50 year old pedophile?”

Gerard laughed “Don’t worry, I’m not. I’ve been worrying the same thing about you though” Gerard took another drag on his cigarette and started coughing. “Okay don’t laugh and smoke at the same time because you choke.”   
  
Frank laughed and shook his head. “I just shook my head cause you’re a moron, Gerard. I’ll be happy to warm your frozen hands. ” Gerard let out a small breath, he loved the way Frank said his name all husky and deep.

“I may actually be a moron. It’s September and I’m sitting in the middle of a park under a tree and forgot gloves. The mother fucking cold is biting at my fingers” 

“Why are you in a park anyway? Too embarrassed to call me from home?” Frank teased.

“My brother would be on my shit, he called you my boyfriend at dinner” Gerard has just realised what he said. _‘Oh god what if Frank was just overly friendly and wasn’t gay at all and he would run away?’_ he thought, taking another drag of his cigarette. 

“Dude, if I was even with you for a second in real life, I’d make you my boyfriend instantly. I bet you’re super hot.” Frank smirked. Gerard’s insides tingled. He was so deep in love with this goddamn boy who lived so fucking far away. 

“If you’re uncertain of my hotness, you can call my exes for references?” Gerard asked, finishing off his cigarette and flicking it on the hardened ground beneath him.

“I’ll make sure to do that” Frank laughed. “Being forced to go to Catholic school, I don’t have any of those but I’m sure my dog Sweet Pea will tell you how wonderful I am” A dog barked on the other end of the line and Gerard giggled. “Yes I’m talking about you, princess. Yes I am, yes I am” Frank cooed. 

“You couldn’t be more gay right now” Gerard joked, he could nearly hear Frank rolling his eyes.

“I’d be even more gay if I had your dick in my mouth” Gerard froze and it wasn’t due to the biting cold of the wind. 

“T-That’s true” Gerard stuttered. “That would definitely make you more gay” 

“Gerard?” A voice called from across the park.

“Hold on” Gerard said down the phone, looking up to see who it was. Unfortunately it was not naked Frank on a horse come to rescue him. Although Gerard did not know what that would look like, he knew it would look good. It was his brother. “What the fuck are you doing here?” 

“Okay so Maisie just called and there’s a party and-” Gerard cut him off.

“No, go away shithead” Gerard growled. 

“Please Gee, I really like her” Gerard rolled his eyes. Mikey never really liked them, he used them then threw them away. 

“No you don’t, you’ll use her and then forget she even exists.” Gerard replied standing up off the ground. His ass was numb. 

“I do like her Gerard please” Mikey whined. Gerard sighed and knew he couldn’t let Mikey down again. He had been a bit of a dick to Mikey all summer.

“Fine but you have to promise me you’re not going to sleep with her tonight. Treat her like a lady.” Mikey whined but Gerard raised his eyebrows.

“Fine.” Mikey looked like someone had just kicked him in the nuts. 

“Go on, I’ll meet you back at home” Gerard went to talk into the phone again when Mikey smirked at him. 

“Is that your boyfriend? Oh my god, hi Gerard’s boyfriend” Mikey shouted, trying to get to the phone. 

 “Leave or I’m staying in tonight.” Mikey accepted defeat and walked off. 

“I’m so sorry” Gerard said into the phone, Frank was hysterically laughing.

“Are you your little brothers wingman?” Frank asked, still laughing. 

“I swear to god” Gerard muttered “No, no I’m not. It’s just I can drive and he can’t. He’s 15.” Gerard spoke up.

“Dude your brother is a 15 year old man slut?” Frank’s laughing was not stopping.

“It’s not like I was any different at 15… He has to learn the hard way.” Gerard said quietly so Frank could barely hear him. Frank stopped laughing.

“Sorry” Frank muttered.

  
“It’s fine. I have to go though, okay? He’ll kill me if I’m more than 5 minutes.” Frank smiled and bit his lip.

“I’m smiling right now.” He whispered, Gerard could not have thought Frank was cuter. Gerard smiled too.

“So am I."


	2. Cigarettes and Drunken Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re a good brother” Pete cooed, ruffling Gerard’s hair. “I bet you’d be a better daddy” Pete winked at Gerard and tried to run a hand up Gerard’s shirt but Gerard grabbed his wrist.
> 
> “If you even try, Wentz, I’ll kick your ass so fucking hard you’ll feel like you’ve had anal for the next three weeks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised I made an error in this chapter, I wrote Patrick in slightly when he isn't in this until later but I removed that part and the chapter is fixed! Apologies!

**Chapter 2 - Cigarettes and Drunken Truths**

 

The party was lame, Gerard got a bit drunk but didn’t stop texting Frank everything that was going on. Gerard could see Mikey drunkenly trying to seduce Maisie from the other side of the room. It was pretty pathetic. “Gerard Way my favourite gay” shouted a familiar voice over the loud, piercing music, although Gerard actually liked this song. 

 

“Ah, Pete Wentz my favourite sexual deviant” Gerard smiled and rolled his eyes. Pete was a short guy of 5’5, Petes pathetic excuse for a fringe dropped in front of his face.

 

“What brings you to my party then, Way?” Pete asked, dropping his butt on the sofa next to Gerard and slinging an arm around him, the other occupying what smelt like vodka and coke. “Finally gonna let me suck you off?” Gerard rolled his eyes, he did not wanna play this game with Pete. 

 

“Mikey wanted me to bring him, parents won’t let him out to parties if I’m not ‘supervising’ as they call it” Gerard took a sip of his drink, he really didn’t wanna be spending his Friday night at Pete Wentz’s house drinking sadly out of his red solo cup. "Bob and Ray around?"

 

“Nah they're at some fancy ass fucking dinner with their parents. You’re a good brother.” Pete cooed, ruffling Gerard’s hair. “I bet you’d be a better daddy” Pete winked at Gerard and tried to run a hand up Gerard’s shirt but Gerard grabbed his wrist.

 

“If you even try, Wentz, I’ll kick your ass so fucking hard you’ll feel like you’ve had anal for the next three weeks.” Gerard let go of Pete’s wrist and Pete took his arm from Gerard’s shoulders. 

 

“I’d like that” Pete winked, taking a sip of his drink.

 

“You’re drunk” Gerard replied, getting off the sofa and pulling Pete up. “I think you’ve had enough” Gerard was by no means strong, he had a little bit of pudge but for the most part, was skinny as shit. It didn’t stop him from putting Pete over his shoulder to take him upstairs to his bedroom. The party had died down which Gerard was thankful for and luckily Gerard had already said hi to everyone so for the most part, they left him alone. Everyone loved Gerard but they knew when Gerard wanted to be left alone and that was cool by them. 

 

“I’m telling your boyfriend” Mikey smirked as Gerard walked past him with Pete still over his shoulder.

 

“He’s not my boyfriend dickweed” Gerard replied. Gerard walked on and Pete saw Mikey over Gerard’s shoulder.

 

“Mikey Way!” Pete shouted “Will you let me suck your dick, Gerard’s being a prude” Gerard shook his head and Mikey laughed.

 

“Not today, Pete. Not today.” Mikey was used to Pete hitting on them, bloody sex crazed manic. Mikey looked at Maisie and started laughing. “I’m so sorry, Pete’s always like that” Maisie smiled and pulled Mikey closer to her.

 

“Don’t worry about it” She kissed him frantically and he put his hands on the small of her back. She smiled into the kiss and bit Mikey’s lip softly which made him let out a small moan. “Do you wanna like, get out of here?” Mikey’s eyes widened, remembering what Gerard had said earlier that night but Mikey didn’t care. He wanted to get laid.

 

“Sure”

 

*

 

Gerard finally managed to get Pete tucked up into bed at 2am after an hour of Pete screaming at Gerard to take his pants off. Gerard sat on the other ‘not Pete’ side of Pete’s bed and called Frank, the one think he knew about Frank’s location was that they were in the same timezone. That made Gerard happy.

 

“Hello?” Frank whispered, sleepily. 

 

“Hey, I’m sorry it’s late. I’m just really drunk and I need to tell you this before I sober up” Gerard said quietly into the phone, trying not to wake the finally sleeping Pete.

 

“Can I hear snoring?” Frank asked, giggling quietly.

 

“One of my friends declared I take my pants off so he could suck my dick then whined at me until he fell asleep” It made Frank’s heart hurt until Gerard said “He’s been asking me for years but I always say no, it would be like my brother sucking me off” Gerard retched at the thought.

 

“So what did you wanna tell me?” Frank yawned.

 

“I really, really fucking like you okay? Like more than like…” Gerard sighed but then Frank replied.

 

“I’m smiling” Gerard smiled too, his heart fluttering with what felt like a million butterflies. “I really, really fucking like you too Gerard but we’ve never even seen each other. I could still be a 50 year old pedophile.” 

 

“Are you?”

 

“No”

 

“Well that’s okay then.”

 

“Look, Gerard. Let me settle down in my new school okay?” Frank sighed “For all I know I could be way too far away from you.”

 

“Where are you moving too, then?” Gerard pleaded.

 

“Gerard, let me settle please. I’ve told you I’m not ready to tell you where I’m from.” Frank felt extremely nervous.

 

“Why not?”

 

“I don’t wanna talk about it okay?” Gerard sighed. He didn’t wanna ruin what they had

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Dude this is not ‘The Fault In Our Stars’ we don’t have cancer and we’re not a figment of John Green’s imagination” Gerard heard Frank laugh.

 

“I can’t believe you’ve read that” 

 

“Well you’ve also clearly read it if you’re laughing!” Frank could hear Gerard’s breaths down the phone.

 

“Touché” Frank kept listening to Gerard’s breathing and wished it was on his neck… Or dick.

 

“I should sleep.” Frank whispered, it was late and he had to help his mother with her shop opening in _‘6 hours’_ Frank realised. 

 

“Yeah, I should take my brother home.” Gerard sighed. They were meant to be home at 11 but yet again, Gerard had failed as a parent. Not that Mikey was his child but he might as well be with how much Gerard looks after him. 

 

“Goodnight then, Gerard” Frank whispered. 

 

“Night, Frank” Gerard replied, ending the call. Gerard laid back on Pete’s bed and instantly fell asleep. Frank, on the other hand, had a massive fucking hard on he had to take care of or he would explode. ‘ _How can you even get a hard on from someone’s voice?’_ Frank thought to himself, stroking fast up and down his cock. It wasn’t long before Frank came and he dreamt of perverted, Gerard filled things.

 

*

 

Gerard woke up with a raging hard boner and Pete staring at him, smirking. “Hey Gee, thinking about me?” Gerard had definitely had some accidental illicit thoughts about Frank that night. 

 

“You wish, Wentz” Gerard scoffed, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He checked his phone. 3%. “Shit” Gerard whispered. The clock read 11:05am. Gerard was utterly fucked. “I’ve gotta go” Gerard used the last of his phone battery to call Mikey. No reply. God Gerard wished Pete’s house wasn’t so fucking big. Gerard checked every room but no sign of Mikey. He went out to his car and the fucker was sprawled out in the back seat, Maisie attached to his side. Gerard got his keys out and opened the car door, Mikey’s head falling down. 

 

“Shit” Mikey whimpered.

 

“Get the fuck up!” Gerard shouted, waking Maisie up and alarming Mikey. “Get out of my fucking car” Maisie said nothing to Mikey, pulled up her bra strap and got out. “Mikey, dude, grow a fucking pair and get up we have to go home Mom’s gonna freak” Mikey sat up and Gerard closed the door. He drove them home in silence, he knew he was dead meat. He pulled up outside the house and managed to get a hungover Mikey inside. Unfortunately for them, their mom had heard the car coming into the driveway and was standing by the front door.

 

“Is Mikey drunk?” she asked, looking at her sons red eyes and slumped posture. 

 

“Mom I’m not I promise” Mikey slurred. Their mom just sighed and moved out the way.

 

“Just take him upstairs, Gerard. Don’t think we won’t talk about this when your father gets home” Gerard groaned and led Mikey upstairs. He plugged his phone in and sat at his computer. 

 

“12:00pm, Frank must be up” Gerard said to himself. Once his phone switched on he checked his messages. Nothing. _‘Strange’_ Gerard thought to himself. He saw Frank was on IM and so Gerard sent him a message; he definitely wouldn't be telling Frank about the dreams he had last night. 

 

**MisfitsFreak: Hey :) xo**

 

**xofrnk: hey xo**

 

**MisfitsFreak: Whatcha been up to today? xo**

 

**xofrnk: mom opened her shop today, pretty stressful morning but she let me go home like half an hour ago once the initial busy customers left ^_^ xo**

 

**MisfitsFreak: nice :D plans for this afternoon? xo**

 

**xofrnk: well i wrote a song i was like hoping to practice it**

 

**MisfitsFreak: OMG PLEASE LET ME LISTEN PLEEEEEEEEEASE**

 

Gerard had heard Frank talk about his musical talents before and that he played guitar and sang a little. Gerard had never heard him play but he was really hoping he’d hear him now.

 

**xofrnk: it’s not very good, i’m still working on it**

 

**MisfitsFreak: Pleeeeease :’( :’( :’( :’(**

**xofrnk: fine call me you butt**

 

**MisfitsFreak: I have an awesome butt**

 

**xofrnk: prove it ;)**

 

Gerard had melted, he was unbelievably falling for this guy and he was about to fall deeper. Gerard called Frank and heard him coughing down the other end. “You alright?” Gerard asked, genuinely concerned about Frank.

 

“I’m fine, too many smokes” Frank replied, coughing again. 

 

“So can I hear your song?” Gerard asked, putting his baby voice on. 

 

“Yeah, lemme grab my guitar” Gerard heard some bustling and then the sound of strings.

 

“Gonna put you on loudspeaker while I play m’kay?” Frank asked, tuning the guitar.

 

“Sure” Gerard got off the computer chair and sat on his bed, getting comfy. Once Frank had finished tuning he heard the most beautiful guitar playing he had ever heard. 

 

“Late dawns and early sunsets, just like my favourite scenes. Then holding hands and life was perfect, just like up on the screen.” Frank’s voice was amazing, and the song… “And the whole time while always giving counting your face among the living…” Gerard stayed quiet while Frank finished the song. When he was done, Gerard clapped and Gerard could almost hear Frank’s smile from the other end of the line.

 

“Frank that was just… Amazing” Gerard said, sitting up in bed.

 

“Thanks.” Frank replied, his cheeks felt hot. He looked in his bedroom mirror. He was blushing. “I’m actually fucking blushing right now” 

 

“Well you are amazing.” Gerard replied.

 

“You’ll have to let me hear you sing sometime” Frank said, Gerard had almost forgot he told Frank about his days in the choir and singing alone in his bedroom. 

 

“Maybe” Gerard said, looking up at his ceiling. 

 

“Gee?” Came a voice from the door. Mikey. 

 

“Yeah Mikes?” Gerard replied, Mikey looked sad. “Give me a sec” he said down the phone.

 

“Maisie used me” Mikey cried and then burst into tears. 

 

“Uh, brother problems I’ll call you back soon okay?” Gerard said, watching a crying Mikey in his doorframe.

 

“Okay, make sure you do” Frank smiled. Gerard put the phone down then motioned for Mikey to sit next to him. 

 

“What did she say, Mikes?” Gerard asked, putting an arm around his younger brother.

 

“S-She said, t-that” Mikey took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. “She was using m-me to get back at C-Craig” Mikey could not stop crying, Gerard felt awful for his kid brother. 

 

“You know what, Mikes?” Mikey looked at Gerard, tears in his little red eyes “We’ve got one and a half days till we go back to school, you’re gonna be a junior. You have to show Maisie you don’t care. She's an asshole for using you. And you don't love her, you're just in love with the idea of loving her. You're so smart that you skipped a grade yet so dumb, little brother." Gerard smiled and laughed slightly, making Mikey smile back. 

 

“Brendon is having a party tonight, he invited me… I could go?” Gerard laughed at the sniffling Mikey.

 

“Mikes, Brendon is the geekiest kid I’ve ever met he couldn’t throw a party to save his life.”

 

“I guess” Mikey muttered. “Plus I don’t wanna see the ‘Ryan and Brendon making out parade’ that’s pretty gross”

 

“Wanna stay home and watch horror movies?” Mikey wiped his eyes and put his glasses back on.

 

“I wanna pick.” Gerard smiled at Mikey and hugged his younger brother. 

 

“Sure” 

 

*

 

The movies were old but still pretty fucking rad. Mikey kept looking over Gerard’s shoulder when he was texting Frank, which was every 5 seconds. Mikey felt bad for Gerard, he knew they’d been talking all summer and he just wanted Gerard to be happy and not fall for a guy he’s never even seen. Despite that, Mikey stayed out of it. It wasn’t his place to interfere. Their father had got home at 7, told them off at dinner for ‘underage drinking’ and “Gerard, you know better” but they just headed upstairs to watch more movies.

 

They were about to watch Dawn Of The Dead when Gerard’s phone rang. Mikey paused the VCR because yes, they still had a VCR, and Gerard answered. 

 

“Gerard this is not fucking funny” Frank shouted, Gerard was pretty confused.

 

“Frank, what?” Gerard replied, frowning.

 

“My fucking mother just comes in the living room and goes ‘Oh hey Frankie, just wanted to let you know, the reason I decided to open my shop here is BECAUSE I MET A GUY AND HE’S MOVING IN WITH US’.” Frank sounded out of breath, Gerard got up off the floor and Mikey nodded, signalling it was okay.

 

“Okay, Frank, what the fuck?” Gerard asked, of course he heard Frank correctly but. What the actual fucking dick monkey anus geese? Gerard threw on a hoodie and his beat up converse and went outside, sitting on the porch. “That’s fucked up.” Gerard finally said after lighting a smoke.

 

“I know.” Frank replied “The dudes a fucking cop, Gerard. I’m _so_ gonna get busted for smoking pot.” Gerard rolled his eyes, he’d told Frank that actually pot wasn’t the most important thing in the world; which Frank disagreed with.

 

“That’s fucked up but why are you so angry?” Gerard asked, there had to be something behind this.

 

“He hit me.” Frank whispered. He was biting the skin around his nails, they were all red and bloody.

 

“He fucking what?” Gerard said, anger rising in the pit of his stomach. “Frank you need to tell your mom” Frank started to cry. 

 

“She’s never been this happy.” Gerard sighed and wished he could be sitting with Frank. He wished he could stroke Franks hair and kiss his lips and tell him everything was going to be okay. 

  
But he couldn’t.

 

“Could you tell me where you are? I can like, drive up? Or down? Fuck I don’t know please let me help you.”

 

“My mom told him I was gay… She thought maybe he could try and get me to do manly stuff like with cars and shit to straighten me out.” Frank started to cry even more. “But he just wanted to hit me and call me a faggot and-” By this point Gerard couldn’t understand a word Frank was saying he was crying so hard. He took a drag on his cigarette.

 

“I’m sorry.” Gerard said, genuinely sorry. Sorry he couldn't help Frank. 

 

“I don’t even fucking know this guy, he just comes along, seduces my mom and hits me.” 

 

“Please tell me where you are, Frank.”

 

“I can’t do that to y-you. He told me i-if he ever sees my "f-fag boyfriend" around here h-he’ll kill you.” Gerard’s heart broke into absolute pieces. “Then w-when I told him you weren’t my boyfriend he took one l-look at my makeup and said ‘no wonder’”. Gerard felt like a million buses had just crashed into him and there was nothing he could do.

 

“He’s coming back, Gerard. I have to be quiet.” Frank whispered, his cries stopping. The phone went dead.

 

“Shit!” Gerard shouted, punching the ground beneath him. He put his cigarette out and went back inside, not caring that he reeked of cigarettes and that his mother would be disappointed. Gerard went back into his room, Mikey sat on the floor, phone in hand. 

 

“Gerard?” Mikey said, standing up. “Your hand is bleeding”

 

“Mikey, Frank’s in trouble” And so Gerard told Mikey the whole story. Mikey sighed and took Gerard to the bathroom to bandage up his hand.

 

Mikey tied the bandage up and held Gerard’s hand.

 

“Shit.” 

 

 


	3. Cigarettes and Broken Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had tight black skinnies on, a Black Flag hoodie and had a black mop of hair. He was wearing docs that were scuffed and old that Gerard thought was cool. But then Gerard looked at his face, he had the most gorgeous hazel eyes lined in red eyeshadow and black liner. He was about 5’4ish. Suddenly Gerard felt very guilty, remembering Frank.

Frank called at 7am the next day. Sunday. One more day till school started. Gerard quickly picked up the phone when he saw who it was.

 

“Frank? Are you okay? Are you alive? You’re not a ghost right?” Gerard spluttered, trying to get everything out at once. Frank let out a small laugh.

 

“I’m fine and I’m not a ghost. The guy, from last night, Mike. He hit me again in the ribs and then my mom. He said he was drunk and he was sorry but my mom wasn’t having any of it. She saw he’d hit me and started an argument with him. I underestimated my mom, I guess.” Gerard felt so relieved, he’d hardly slept that night. “Everything's okay, I'm sorry you were worried. We have church this morning but I can definitely call you later.” 

 

“Ew, church.” Gerard groaned. “I’m really glad you’re okay though, Frankie” Frank giggled.

 

“You’ve never called me that before” Gerard suddenly felt like he did the wrong thing.

 

“Oh I’m sorry- no I didn’t mean to I just” he stammered.

 

“No I like it” Frank said, grinning. “You can call me that.” 

 

“Please never scare me like that again though okay? I was really worried about you all night.” 

  
  
“I’m sorry.”

 

“I just, you could have died at the hands of a homophobic cop!”

 

“I’m sorry”

 

“I need to see you.” Gerard whined. “Come on, after this I’ve got to.”

 

“Gerard I need to be honest.” Frank sighed. “This is gonna sound really self centred okay but just, hear me out.” Gerard could hear Frank gulp. “Wait I need a cigarette for this lemme lean out my window.” Some shuffling around later, Frank had his cigarette lit.

 

“I have a habit of breaking people’s hearts. It’s why I have no exes. I can never get close enough to someone to date them” Frank groaned. “I lost my virginity because I thought it would be funny to see if I could score with captain of the football team. All boys school, Catholic. Didn’t go down too well. I got my first hand job when I was 14, some girl from church thought I was cute and I wanted to use her.”

 

“Frank I” 

 

“I hurt people because I’ve been hurt okay? I don’t wanna hurt you Gerard.” Frank heard noise and quickly threw his cigarette out of the window. “Hey mom” Frank said, coughing but trying to look as innocent as possible. 

 

“I’m sorry about last night, I promise you that awful man isn't coming back. Listen I know you don’t want to go to Catholic school again so to make it up to you I made arrangements for you to go to public school. You need to make some friends, dear.”

 

“Mom thank you so much!” Frank beamed. 

 

“But you need to get a haircut, a "mini mohawk" is not a real hairstyle.” So that’s one thing Gerard knew about Frank’s appearance. Mini mohawk. It sounded cute.

 

“Yeah, no” Frank replied. “But thanks mom” 

  
  
“No problem sweetie” Frank’s mom smiled and left, closing the door behind her.

 

“Mini mohawk, eh?” Gerard said, smirking. “I bet it’s hot.” 

 

“Shut up you loser” Frank rolled his eyes and laughed. “It is hot.”

 

“Lemme see you then” Gerard whined. 

 

“Can I see you?” _‘Touché’_ Gerard thought.

 

“But I’m ugly I bet you’re super hot.”

 

“Frankie” Gerard whined again. He would not stop whining at Frank until he got what he wanted.

 

“I just kind of want the first time seeing each other to be in real life” Frank sighed. He really hoped it would be love at first sight.

 

“I can understand that. I don’t care where you live I’ll drive next weekend.” Frank laughed, he was pretty fucking nervous.

 

“Let me settle in Gee”

 

“Gee? That’s new” 

 

“Shut up cockwipe” Frank said, jokingly. Gerard groaned down the other end of the phone. 

 

“As long as I’m your cockwipe” 

 

“You want me to wipe my cock on you?” Frank asked, confused and a little bit scared.

 

“That came out wrong.” Gerard face palmed himself.

 

“Haha, came” Frank laughed.

 

“You’re such a child.” Gerard replied rolling his eyes. “I’m literally rolling my eyes at you.” 

 

“Good” Frank smirked. “I should get ready for church, Mom will actually fucking murder me if I make us late. She wants to make a good impression on the new church.”

 

“Okay, talk later.”

 

“Bye” Gerard’s heart was racing, he could feel the butterflies rising up. Or was he hungry? Or horny? Gerard didn’t know but either way he was sorting it out. 

 

* 

  
Gerard decided to take Mikey and go to the park to meet up with Ray and Bob before they started back at school tomorrow. They’d gossiped about their summer, Ray telling how his sisters new boyfriend is the coolest guy he’s ever met, which responded with Bob telling him that “if you’re so in love with him, why don’t you marry him” and fits of giggles from Mikey and Gerard when Ray tried so hard to defend his sexuality. 

 

“Gerard’s been talking to some guy online” Mikey blurted out as they smoked their lungs away. Gerard punched Mikey in the arm and Mikey frowned.

 

“Shut the fuck up” Gerard hissed, taking a drag of his cigarette.

 

“Who is he then? Is he cute?” Bob asked leaning against the big, oak tree, cigarette hanging out of his mouth. "By the way you fuckers, I'm not happy at you all trashing our fucking house last night fuck we go away for one night at Pete let's you all trash the fuck out of it."

 

"Ah well, probably best you talk to Pete about that!" Gerard said, trying to change the subject.

 

"I'll whoop his ass later. Who's the guy, Way?" 

 

“His name’s Frank and uh, I’ve never seen a picture of him” Gerard said shyly.

 

“Oh my god total fucking catfish am I right?” Ray said, eyes wide.

 

“No, I don’t think he’s a catfish. I just, I don’t know I really like him it’s weird. I mean we’ve all been friends since Kindergarten but I don’t wanna date any of you. Anyone else who meets me just wants me for social status.”

 

Mikey sighed at put his bruised arm around Gerard. “That’s not true” 

  
  
“So you’re saying Dallon Weekes sucked me off in the changing rooms cause he wanted to take me home to meet his loving Mormon family?” Bob snorted, that _was_ a crazy thing to happen.

 

“Okay, good point” Mikey said, removing his arm from Gerard’s shoulders.

 

“Look, everyone wants me for something, not for me. He seems to really like me for me.”

 

“Dude you’re so fucking gay” Bob said, booping Gerard’s nose. “But we love you anyway.” Bob smiled sweetly. 

 

“Can we just get fucking wasted already?” Gerard groaned, getting the whiskey from out his bag. 

 

“Gerard Arthur Way” Ray said, impressed. “Look who’s bringing out the goods” 

  
  
“I’ve gotta make the most out of Bert before I turn 18” Gerard said, taking a swig. It was warm. Gerard could feel it trickle down his throat. It was nice in the cold, September air.

 

“I can’t believe you’re still talking to him after you totally fucked him in the supply closet” Bob smirked. Mikey put his hands over his ears and sung to himself, he did not want to be reminded of that again. Gerard passed the whiskey to Ray and shook his head.

 

“Oh god, don't bring that up. It was fucking awful.” Gerard ducked his head in same.

 

“Everyone thought you were a fucking god scoring with the degenerate drug dealer.” Ray remarked.

 

It was 12:30 (yes, they were drinking at 12:30). Everyone was coming out of church which was their favourite part of Sunday because they could laugh at all the stupid clothes that the ‘Bible Bashers’ (as Mikey so lovingly calls them) wore. They would drink every time they saw a stupid item of clothing. That Sunday though, There was a woman with the most ridiculous hat they had ever seen, they knew she was new because they definitely would have died of alcohol poisoning if they'd seen her before.

“We’ve all gotta drink double shots for that” Ray said, taking a swig and passing the bottle round. As the bottle got back to Ray, a short kid came over to them looking pretty desperate to get away from the hat woman. He had tight black skinnies on, a Black Flag hoodie and had a black mop of hair. He was wearing docs that were scuffed and old that Gerard thought was cool. But then Gerard looked at his face, he had the most gorgeous hazel eyes lined in red eyeshadow and black liner. He was about 5’4, Gerard thought. Suddenly Gerard felt very guilty, remembering Frank. 

 

“Hey, sorry I’m trying to get away from my psycho mother she wants me to make friends. Is she still staring?” He asked, his voice deep and rough like he smoked a lot. 

 

“Yeah, she looks like one giant hat” Ray said, taking another swig of whiskey.

 

“Well you look like a giant fro, Toro.” Bob retorted. “Bryar” Bob said, sticking out his empty and not cigarette holding hand for the boy to take. He shook it. Bob went round the circle. “The mouthy one is Toro, Glasses is Mikes and fake Glenn Danzig is Way” 

 

“Shut the fuck up” Gerard spat, taking the whiskey back. “Your hat mother has gone.” The boy turned around and his mother had finally left in the car.

 

“Thank fuck. Iero, just moved here” He said, smiling at the group of misfits. "Do you not do first names?" He asked, Bob laughed and shook his head. 

 

"You can get on a first name basis when you buy us a drink" Bob winked making Iero laugh. 

 

“Has anyone got a light?” At once, all four boys offered him a light and he laughed once more, taking Gerard’s. 

 

“You can sit down, newbie” Ray said, gesturing to the space between him and Gerard. 

 

“Thanks” He smiled.

 

“So where are you from?” Gerard asked, completely enticed by his eyes and basically drooling. 

 

“New York” Iero took a drag from his cigarette and flicked the ash onto the hard grass. 

 

“Cool, I’m from Chicago” Bob said, pushing his hair out of his face. “The rest of these losers were born here” Iero laughed.

 

“They don’t seem like losers, they all seem pretty rad to me” Gerard knew he recognised that voice, only slightly. Maybe a guy he met at a party who jacked him off? Gerard didn’t have a clue. “I’m starting at Belleville High School tomorrow, fucking nervous” Gerard grinned, he definitely wanted to show this guy around.

 

“Dude don’t worry then, everyone basically licks my asshole you’ll be fine” 

  
  
“I’m finding that hard to believe.” Iero laughed. Gerard's face went completely blank.

 

“Do you wanna start a fight with me, mother fucker?” Gerard asked, Mikey was trying to hold back giggles but Iero was completely still. Gerard then burst out laughing. “Dude I’m sorry I’m fucking with you.” Gerard put his arm around Iero. “I think we’ll be good friends” Gerard’s hand accidentally brushed his neck and he tried not to think about how everywhere tingled when it happened. Gerard was in deep shit. 

 

*

 

Hours went by until it was 8pm and the boys split up, as soon as Gerard got home he texted Frank. 

 

_Text: Gerard: Hey :) how was your day? xo_

 

Gerard felt really fucking guilty but him and Iero had gotten on so well today. They liked all the same stuff (except Iero thought Black Flag was better than the Misfits resulting in a playful push from Gerard). It felt weird that he'd had that argument with Frank before, though. But it felt right. Normal. Was this thing with Frank going to work?

 

_Text: Frank: I made some friends! :D Super happy! I think I’ll be okay at school tomorrow! xo_

 

Gerard smiled, he was glad Frank had found some people to get along with, he deserved it.

 

_Text: Gerard: I’m happy for u! :) xo_

 

Gerard nearly told Frank about the friend he’d made today but he didn’t have the heart. He felt guilty.

 

_Text: Frank: thanks gee!:) I think they actually liked me for me and not because i’m a sex god ;) xo_

 

_Text: Gerard: ha ha funny, they just probably weren't gay lol xo_

 

_Text: Frank: nah one of them was definitely giving me a look ;) xo_

 

_Text: Gerard: frank i will kill him i will come over there and steal u and stab his eyeballs out xo_

 

Frank laughed, luckily Gerard was joking. Was he?

 

_Text: Frank: gtg have dinner pretty zonked out i’ll text u tomorrow xo_

 

Gerard smiled and tapped out a quick response.

 

_Text: Gerard: sweet dreams frankie good luck at school tomorrow u will b amazing xo_

 

They both slept very well that night.


	4. Cigarettes and Hot Romances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard hated that mother fucking alarm clock waking him up at 6:30am. But today was a new day, new school year and damn, Gerard was going to fucking rock it.

Gerard hated that mother fucking alarm clock waking him up at 6:30am. But today was a new day, new school year and damn, Gerard was going to fucking rock it. He surprisingly got out of bed pretty quickly, text Frank good luck and showered. Finally his first shower since summer started. Yes, Gerard was that disgusting. But Gerard didn’t care, he was a senior and this year he was going to make his mark and get the fuck out of there. He grabbed Mikey and quickly muttered goodbye to his parents, grabbing some slices of toast from the kitchen table. Gerard pulled Mikey out the front door and into the car. “Gerard…” Mikey said as Gerard put his key in the ignition. “Have you noticed something weird about me?” Gerard looked at Mikey and froze. He had dragged Mikey out the house in just his pyjama bottoms. “Give me 5 minutes.” Mikey said, lazily climbing out the car and back into the house. As soon as Mikey was ready, they headed off.

They arrived at school and as Gerard parked he could see two kids approaching him. A geeky looking boy and a hippie looking boy.

“Oh god” Gerard groaned.

“Hey guys!” Brendon said, pushing his glasses up his nose. “How was your summer?”

“Great thanks Bren!” Mikey replied “Yours?” Gerard just groaned again.

“Yeah it was good, the bits we can remember” Brendon giggled and nudged Ryan who didn’t seem to even clock that Mikey was there.

“Mikey! Dude how are you?” Ryan said, finally noticing him.

“I see the pot’s getting to you” Gerard said, rolling his eyes. “I’m out, gonna find Ray and Bob” Gerard put his sunglasses on (even though it was September) and walked inside the school, high fiving everyone he saw. As he walked past the library he saw a familiar face. Maisie. “Hey” Gerard said, whistling at her like a dog. “Come here” Maisie reluctantly walked over to Gerard, eyes down. “Look at me when I’m talking to you” he said, clicking his fingers at her. “If you ever fuck around with my brother again, I’ll tell everyone about your trips to the clinic. Got it?” Maisie looked up at Gerard and nodded, scuttling off. Gerard really knew how to make someone squirm. It was a blessing and a curse. Gerard couldn’t find Ray or Bob so trotted off to his homeroom, and there those freaks were sitting at the back next to Iero who was sitting in what used to be the vacant seat next to him.

“I hope you don’t mind, these guys said I could sit here with you” Iero grinned at him, teeth all white and shiny.

“I don’t mind” Gerard smiled. _‘fuck he’s cute’_ Gerard thought. Again he felt guilty. Although he hadn’t heard from Frank this morning so maybe he’d found someone else to be his cockwipe. Homeroom went by pretty quickly, Iero and Gerard exchanging eyeliner tips. He had music next, one of his favourite lessons (besides art) which he had with Ray, Bob and now the new kid. As Gerard walked down the hall, he texted Frank again.

_Text: Gerard: Hey u okay? haven't heard from u :( xo_

Gerard looked around at his friends, no one had noticed as they were all on their phones as well.

_Text: Frank: yeah my friends r nice :) xo_

Gerard smiled and went to text a reply when he saw Iero looking at him. “You look happy.” he said, grinning at Gerard. The kid really liked to grin.

“Yeah, I guess” Gerard put his phone away and headed to music.

*  
“Okay” Mrs Cliff said, clapping her hands. “We have a new student. Mr Iero. I’m sure he’d really like to share his talents with us, I can see a guitar case behind him. Iero blushed.

“I-I’m not very good” he stuttered but Ray just nudged him and whispered something in his ear. Once Iero heard that, he felt ready to share with the class.

“Cover or original?” Mrs Cliff asked, smiling at Iero.

“Uh, I was thinking of maybe just playing a small bit of an original I’ve composed. It was then, when Iero started playing. Gerard’s eyes glittered, every note was so beautiful. Perfect. He was so fucking in love with this guy and he didn’t even know his first name. Gerard didn’t speak for the whole lesson, Gerard didn’t even move from his seat. He just kept staring at Frank. “Dude you’ve been staring at me for like an hour what is it?” Iero said, making Gerard jump.

“Shh” Miss Cliff said, grading the summer homework and putting her headphones in, blasting The Beatles.

“What’s your name?” Gerard asked, finally closing his drooling mouth.

“Frank, Frank Iero” Frank smiled and got back to plucking his guitar. Gerard's heart began to race. It couldn't be but that voice sounded so familiar. “You?”

“Gerard Way” Frank smiled and held his hand out “Well, nice to properly meet you, Gerard Way”

*

“Mikey, his name is Frank. Like the guy I’m talking to. How fucking weird is that.” Gerard said, lighting his cigarette. "It could be the same guy, right?"

“Maybe you just have a thing for people called Frank” Mikey teased, prodding Gerard’s side and stealing the cigarette. He took the longest drag ever in existence and Gerard just sighed. "It probably isn't the same guy Gerard you aren't that fucking stupid." 

“Probably. But I’m screwed either way.”

*

Gerard spent the rest of the day freaking the fuck out about this crush. At the end of the day he saw Frank walking away from the school. “Frank!” Gerard called, catching up to him.

“Are you gonna stare at me again?” Frank asked, eyebrows raised at Gerard.

“No uh, do you wanna go get coffee?” Frank smiled and bit his lip where a lip ring resided.

“Okay, yeah I can do that.” Mikey had texted Gerard telling him he was going to chill with Pete so Gerard didn’t have to deal with that awkward dilemma. Frank got in the passenger side and Gerard started driving. He was so fucking nervous. This absolute sex god was in his car. He felt so fucking guilty.

Gerard pulled up outside the coffee shop and got them both coffee. “Do you wanna go for a walk?” Gerard asked, gesturing towards the park.

“Sure” Frank smiled and sipped his coffee. They walked for a while until Gerard decided to speak.

"Bob and Ray." Gerard blurted out.

"Huh?" Frank asked, confused.

"Bryar and Toro. That's their names, they're pretty weird with people they don't know I'm sorry." Gerard smiled.

"Ah the mystery men have names then!" Frank replied, laughing into his coffee. "And Mikes?"

"He's still Mikes, he's my little brother." Gerard said, sipping his coffee.

"What's the deal with Bob and Ray? They're like inseparable. Are they?" Frank asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Gerard laughed, nearly choking on his coffee.

"God no, not at all. Their parents are family friends, every summer they'd go on holiday together and over the years Bob and Ray just became best friends. Bob's parents decided to move here when Bob was 8 as his dad was given an amazing job opportunity from Ray's dad and they've been inseparable ever since; but then last year Bob's dad had to relocate again and Bob refused to move again so Bob's parents moved away and left Bob with the house."

"They gave a 16 year old a house?!" 

"Rich people are weird, dude. Anyway, With Bob having an entire house to himself, Ray was over all the time and one day realised he hadn't been home in a month so he went home boxed up his things and moved in with Bob."

"That's a big fucking step, moving out."

"Yeah, but with Bob and Ray's parents being rich as shit, they're doing alright. Then they took Pete, have you met Pete?" Frank shook his head. Gerard was kind of glad, no doubt Pete would just constantly make passes at him. "Pete's like, the most sex crazed weirdo I know. I love him though. You'll meet him, pretty sure he was off annoying Mikey most of today. He likes to do that." Gerard laughed, shaking his head. "Anyway, Pete was sick of living with his foster parents and all the other foster kids in the house so Bob and Ray took him in but they told Pete if he was gonna live with them he actually had to contribute money to food and bills and shit instead of spending all his money on weed. To be honest, none of us actually know where Pete gets any of this money but we don't question it, he's been through enough." Gerard wrapped his hands tighter around the warm coffee. 

"I think Pete and I will get along." Frank smiled. "I still can't believe your real name isn't "Fake Glenn Danzig, though." I liked that, I would have shook your mothers hand. It's original." Gerard laughed and choked on his coffee a little, pushing Frank slightly. Gerard knew this thing with Frank could be something and he'd only known him a day but he'd been talking to his Frank for months and Gerard couldn't do that to either of them. If there was two of them. Gerard had to go with his feeling and fuck if he was wrong, Iero would never talk to him again.

“Look." Gerard looked at Frank and put his coffee to one side. "I’m really fucking freaked out and I just” Gerard sighed and closed his eyes. “I just don’t fucking know how to explain this”

And then Gerard said it.

“I think you’re really cute.” Gerard blurted out. Shit. How would Frank react? But Frank just smiled and looked into his coffee.

“Shit” Frank laughed and ran his hand through his hair. He groaned and took a sip of his coffee. “I think you’re cute too. Like really fucking cute but” Gerard moaned and closed his eyes.

“But?” Gerard said painfully, clutching his chest like he’d just been shot.

“I kind of have a thing with someone, but I really think you’re great.” Gerard smiled and nodded.

“I kind of have a thing with someone too. I also had a but.” Gerard said, laughing. “I totally get it."

"He's quite like you, though." Frank smiled, biting his lip.

"Oh yeah?" Gerard replied, throwing his empty coffee cup into the bin. "Well does he dance like me?" Gerard winked and started to moonwalk across the park making Frank erupt with laughter.

"Actually." Frank said, composing himself. "I have no idea what he looks like." Frank then burst out laughing at how ridiculous it was. Gerard looked Frank up and down smiling, he was so sure this was his Frank now. 

"Okay so I'm a fucking weirdo and I will totally leave you alone forever if I'm wrong but can you lift up your t-shirt for me?" Gerard said, not even caring about how perverted he sounded.

"You want me to what?" Frank replied, eyebrows raised.

"Come on!" Gerard whined.

"Dude I have a giant fucking bruise on my ribs do you really wanna see that?" Frank laughed, shaking his head. Gerard didn't even care at this point. It was Frank.

"You're right!" Gerard said, playing it cool. "Hey you know what, come dance with me!" Gerard winked. Frank shook his head but Gerard grabbed his hand making his coffee cup fall to the floor. They could feel the electricity between them, it was unreal for two people who had just met. Gerard had no plan for what was next but he began to hum. He hummed a tune he had only just heard once, but it was one of the most beautiful melodies he had ever heard. As he hummed, Frank stepped back away from Gerard. He looked at Gerard who had the biggest shit eating grin on his face. "Figured it out?" Gerard said. Gerard's heart was racing, this was the most unreal thing to ever happen to him.

 

"No fucking way." Frank said, shaking his head.

"I told you The Misfits were better than Blag Flag but you still had to argue your case once more." Gerard smiled, biting his lip. Frank was speechless. "You wanted our first time seeing each other to be face to face."

"This is so fucked up." Frank blushed, eyes wide.

"Yeah."

"When did you figure it out?" He asked.

"About a minute or so before you did." Gerard laughed. Frank didn't find any of this funny whatsoever. "It's nice to meet you Frank Iero, I'm Gerard Way." Gerard held out his hand for Frank to shake. Frank took it but instead of shaking it, pulled Gerard into his arms and kissed him. Frank's whole body felt hot, his heart was beating faster than it ever had, he smiled into the kiss. 

“Ugngghnn” Gerard moaned, kissing Frank harder.

“We’re in a public park what am I doing?” Frank smiled, pulling away from Gerard.

“Nnnnnn don’t care” Gerard said, Pulling Frank closer.

“There’s an old couple staring at us, do you want to be responsible for their heart attacks?” Gerard kissed Frank once more and smiled onto his lips. "This is the fucking craziest thing I've ever done. This is mad." 

“I hope you don’t mind but I would very much like to forget about how fucked up this is and take you home and touch you in unspeakable places” Frank grinned and pulled Gerard towards his car. It was hard for Gerard to drive round the corner when he had a raging boner and Frank’s hand on his thigh. Gerard pulled up outside the house quickly and accidentally knocking over one of his mom’s gnomes. Gerard would clean it up later. “My parents should be working and Mikey said he was hanging out with Pete.” Gerard pulled Frank towards the door and with shaking hands, unlocked it.

As soon as they were in, Frank pinned Gerard against the door and laced their fingers together. They were a mess of teenage hormones, sweat and kisses. Gerard could feel Franks boner rubbing up against his and Gerard couldn’t take it anymore. “If I don’t take you upstairs right now, I’m going to die” Frank smirked and pulled Gerard towards the stairs.

“We’d better get upstairs then.” Frank moaned into Gerard’s mouth. Gerard led Frank up the stairs into his bedroom where Frank pushed Gerard onto the desk, knocking half of the stuff off. Frank suddenly felt bad. Gerard saw this on his face. 

“Leave it” Gerard moaned, wrapping his legs around Frank’s waist. Gerard dug his fingers into Frank’s back. That would definitely leave a mark. Gerard unwrapped his legs from Frank’s waist and pulled him towards the bed, pulling his t-shirt off. Frank smirked and pulled his own t-shirt off revealing a small bat tattoo near his bellybutton. Gerard reached down and kissed it, making his way further down Frank’s body. Gerard stared to remove Frank’s pants and underwear, as he did, he saw a big bruise on Frank’s left leg. Gerard kissed it and paid attention to Frank’s throbbing cock staring right at his face. Gerard grinned and licked the tip. Frank thrusted into Gerard’s mouth as Gerard took all of Frank in his mouth. Frank moaned loudly making Gerard move up and down Frank’s member faster and more desperately.

It wasn’t long before Frank was thrusting hard into Gerard’s mouth, cumming everywhere. Gerard made sure to lick every bit of it up. Frank was ready to return the favour when Gerard heard the door go downstairs. “Mikey, shit. Get dressed.” Gerard quickly put his t-shirt back on and chucked Frank’s clothes to him. Frank quickly put his clothes on but with the amount of hickeys everywhere and their hair sticking up like they’d been electrocuted; it was obvious what had happened. Gerard stuck his ear to the door and heard the back door open, Mikey was going to the garden thankfully for Gerard who went and sat back over on his bed.

“You okay?” Frank asked, placing a hand on Gerard’s back.

“Yeah that was scary.” Gerard said, turning around and placing himself on Frank’s lap. Gerard kissed him softly and biting his lip. “This is just really fucking weird.” Gerard whispered, pushing Frank’s hair out of his face.

“Yeah, I know.” Frank said, placing a small kiss on Gerard’s mouth. Gerard got off and laid down next to Frank. “Out of all the places I could’ve moved to.” Frank laughed.

“I’m glad you’re here.” Gerard said, rolling over and facing Frank.   “Me too.”

“It doesn’t make me slutty for sucking your dick, right?” Gerard asked, looking back up at the ceiling.

“No, I wouldn’t think so” Frank replied taking Gerard’s hand and lacing their fingers together. Gerard squeezed Frank’s hand and they talked. Talked about their lives, their families, growing up. Stuff that before, they were too scared to reveal, they were too scared to get close. But now it was like they had known each other their entire lives. Mikey on the other hand, was sitting in the garden with Pete. It had been a pretty fucked up day for him, too.

*

“Maisie apologised.” Mikey coughed, taking a drag of his cigarette. Pete just rolled his eyes and smacked Mikey around the back of the head. “The fuck was that for, Wentz?!” Mikey shouted, rubbing his head.

“You’re such a fucking moron” Pete said, taking Mikey’s cigarette and taking a drag for himself.

“I didn’t do anything” Mikey whined, taking the cigarette back.

“Mikey” Pete said, sternly. “I bet you forgave this chick and now she’s just gonna use you again. Aren't you the one who uses the girls? Not the other way around.” Mikey sighed, it was true. “I don’t wanna see you get hurt like that, Mikes” Mikey put his head between his legs and groaned.

“She’s so pretty though.” Pete went and sat next to Mikey, putting an arm around him.

“She might be pretty but she’s Satan.” Pete said, eyebrows raised knowingly.

“Yeah you’re right.” Mikey put the cigarette out and put the end in his pocket, if he dumped it his parents would definitely notice.

“You’re my best friend, Mikes I just don’t want you to be hurt. I don’t want her to use you and then dump you like she literally just did. You deserve better.”

“I do, I’m an idiot.” Mikey held the hand that Pete had put around him.

“Yeah, you’re a moron. But can I just say, no one is good enough for you Mikey Way. I don’t know how you’ll ever find happiness.” Pete was smiling at Mikey and when Pete wasn’t constantly hitting on him, Mikey could relax.

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Mikey asked, removing his hand from Pete’s. “Usually you’d have asked to suck my dick by now.” Pete let out a small laugh.

“I can see you’re upset, I’m not gonna be a dickhead I know you’re not into me I just like winding you up.” It was then when Gerard stuck his head out the window to smoke. And it was then when Mikey leant over to Pete and kissed him softly on the lips. Gerard started uncontrollably coughing, cigarette falling out the window onto the ground below. Gerard ducked his head back inside the window and looked over at Frank, confused.

Pete was shocked, he barely had time to register the kiss before Mikey got up and ran inside, shaking. “What the fuck?” Pete whispered, staring at the spot where Mikey just was.

*

“And that’s a problem because?” Frank asked as Gerard explained what he’d just saw.

“Pete is literally the most sexed crazed person I have ever met I don’t want him tarnishing my little brother! And he's 18! Mikey's only 15!" Gerard hissed, sitting on the bed.

“I mean, if you’re right and Mikey is straight then he’s just a bit confused and it’ll be fine.” Frank smiled. Gerard smiled back and kissed Frank deeply.

  
“It’s been a messed up day.” Gerard said, letting out a small laugh. “I haven’t even taken you for a date yet!” Frank chuckled and raised his eyebrows at Gerard.

“You wanna take me on a date after you’ve sucked my dick?” Gerard pushed Frank over on the bed and started to tickle him which ended with playful making out, hot bodies and sweat until Gerard got a text from Mikey.

_Text: Mikey: i did something really bad gerard.. really not like me i just i don't know I'm really fucking confused right now don't look for me. don't tell mom and dad._

Gerard showed Frank the text, this was really unlike Mikey but he was sure Mikey would be home for dinner. When Frank was gone and they were sat at dinner, Mikey still hadn’t come home. “Gerard, where’s your brother?” His mom asked, taking a bite of her spaghetti.

“I think he’s round Pete’s” Gerard muttered, looking down into his lap. He was really fucking worried about Mikey. His mother said something about ‘making sure that boy doesn't start causing trouble’ and Gerard quickly and quietly finished his dinner. He tried to call Mikey but it wasn’t going through. Shit. Mikey was a fucking idiot. The last and only time Mikey went off like this, it involved Bert McCracken, a shit ton of cocaine and 3 police officers telling Mikey not to jump. “He’s fucking 15, he’s too young for this shit” Gerard muttered, texting Frank.

_Text: Gerard: Mikey’s still not back dunno what to do? xo_

Gerard groaned into his pillow. It smelt like cigarettes and mint shampoo. It smelt of Frank but this was no time to get a hard on. Gerard got himself ready and quickly headed out before his parents could question him about anything.

_Text: Frank: I’m sure Mikey’s fine, just a bit confused xo_

Gerard walked to the park wherever Mikey went when he was sad. He sawMikey sitting on a bench with Pete and _‘oh my god is that Pete’s face attached to my brother?!’_ Gerard thought, suddenly backing away from the park. For once, Gerard decided not to embarrass Mikey (just yet), he just turned around, walked away and knew exactly how he was going to play this.


	5. Cigarettes and Jealous Exes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay well…” Frank sighed and bit his lip in deep thought. “I think I’d kiss Mikey, least emotional trauma for both of us. Fuck Pete just because it seems as though Pete’s fucked everyone so it wouldn’t be a big deal and then probably just marry Gerard cause I can stand him more than you losers” Frank said sassily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I'm sorry it's been a while since the last update! I've been really busy, I've just started college again and I've had two gigs (one which was an acoustic Frank gig in a church it was amazing and he shook my hand and I'm still crying) I promise I'll try and upload the next update soon! I've had writers block which has been pretty sucky, but I've also started writing another fic so if you would like me to upload the first part of that while you wait for the next chapter let me know! :D I hope you enjoy!

“We’re adorable, right?” Frank said, sitting next to Gerard in homeroom; Bob and Ray both shook their heads (Ray’s looking like a giant fluffy bowling ball) and laughed. They’d already caught up Ray and Bob on the events of the day before. When Mikey had stumbled into Gerard’s room at 2am reeking of cigarettes and beer, Gerard had danced around the room talking about how ‘cute’ and ‘amazing’ Frank was and Mikey just groaned and got out of Gerard’s bed once he mentioned the blow job. Mikey then proceeded to fall asleep flat on Gerard’s bedroom floor. Mikey looked a mess today. 

 

“Sure, just don’t make out in front of us, we had to deal with Gerard and Dallon Sophomore year and that was fucking gross” Ray said, frowning at the memories of Dallon eating Gerard’s face off. 

“At least you didn’t walk in on infamous ‘Changing Room Blowjob’” Bob said, retching.   
  
“Shut the fuck up” Gerard hissed, hiding inside his hoodie, cheeks red and flushed. Ray and Bob just raised their eyebrows and turned back to their own table, talking about band practice that weekend. Gerard just groaned into his hoodie knowing that Frank now knew Gerard was a giant man slut.

 

“I’m not gonna ask” Frank said, putting his hand on Gerard’s arm. “It’s not my place” Frank gave Gerard the most gorgeous smile which melted Gerard completely. If Gerard literally could have become a puddle, he would have. 

 

“You’re the best” Gerard smiled. The bell rang signalling the end of homeroom ‘ _finally’_ Gerard thought. He had gym and it was a mixed years class so Gerard could sneakily harass Mikey about Pete. Of course, Gerard had already filled Frank in on what had happened that night to which Frank actually sounded happy and scolded Gerard for wanting to mess around with Mikey.

 

“Yo Gee, band practice on Saturday, you coming?” Ray asked, picking his guitar up and slinging it onto his back. 

 

“You’re in a band? That’s so fucking cool!” Frank squealed like a little girl. Ray rolled his eyes, ‘fro bouncing. 

 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Ray then remembered Frank’s awesome guitar playing skills. “Hey Iero if you wanna you could like, play guitar with us sometime or something. We need another player and you're pretty fucking good.” Frank beamed, nodding his head. Gerard bit his lip and quickly placed a kiss on Frank’s head. This was gonna be awesome.

 

*

  
Gerard teased Mikey in gym, telling him to pair up with Pete and that they made an ‘awesome couple’. This only made Mikey squirm because Gerard winked and wiggled his eyebrows sensually. Mikey was so worried about everyone finding out that he barely even picked up on the fact Gerard probably knew. Gerard was pretty crappy at gym but the jocks were super nice to him and didn’t tell on him when he would go off to smoke down the end of the tracks. Ray and Bob on the other hand loved sports, due to their height they were both exceptionally good at basketball. Gerard liked to tease them but he was secretly jealous of their abs. 

 *

“Okay” Gerard said, taking a drag from his cigarette and lying down in the grass. “Kiss, marry, fuck” Mikey and Pete groaned, they were so not down for this after the last time they played and Mikey found out way too much information about his older brother. 

 

“There’s no avoid or kill option!” Frank whined, knowing Gerard was going to give him some ridiculous people. 

 

“Shut up don’t complain” Gerard sat up and leant against the tall oak tree. “Alright, Frank for your mouth, you go first.” Frank sighed and took Gerard’s cigarette, taking his own long drag. Gerard whined until he returned it. “Kiss, marry, fuck” Gerard thought for a moment then bingo! “Me, Pete and Mikey” Frank’s eyes widened, Pete’s looked horny and Mikey smacked Pete for making his googly eyes at Frank and then suddenly went wide eyed, realising he'd done that in front of them all. _‘Interesting’_ Gerard thought to himself, smirking.

 

“Okay well…” Frank sighed and bit his lip in deep thought. “I think I’d kiss Mikey, least emotional trauma for both of us. Fuck Pete just because it seems as though Pete’s fucked everyone so it wouldn’t be a big deal and then probably just marry Gerard cause I can stand him more than you losers” Frank said sassily. 

 

“Ooooooooh” Gerard said deeply “Good choice” Mikey and Pete only looked slightly offended at being called losers but they knew Frank was joking, he had a good heart.

 

"He's an asshole." Pete said, smirking. "I like him. Let's keep him."

 

They continued to play the game until one of the jocks alerted Gerard of the end of the lesson. They were happy where they were but they were starving. “Hey, listen” Gerard said after getting changed. 

 

“Gerard I’m not sucking you off in here” Frank said, a bit too loudly but most people had gone by now, it was just Mikey and Pete hanging back because Mikey was too busy staring at Pete’s constant bulge. Gerard rolled his eyes.

 

“No, stupid. Seniors are allowed off campus for lunch. Do you wanna like, go grab some McDonald’s or something?” Pete smirked and came over to the two boys, putting his arms around them.

 

“First date, eh?” Pete said, wiggling his eyebrows and his pants still around his ankles. 

 

“It’s not a date” Gerard said, removing Pete’s arm from his shoulder. “And pull your pants up I think Mikey’s about to lose his eyeballs and dehydrate from all that drooling.” Mikey blushed and quickly scuttled out the room, Pete pulling his pants up and quickly following behind. 

 

“It could be a date, I guess” Frank blushed, hiding behind his mohawk.

 

“I wanna take you somewhere nice for that, though.” Gerard said, grabbing his bag and sitting on the bench. Frank let out a small laugh.

 

“Gerard, you’re a 17 year old guy without a job, McDonald’s is just fine. Plus I can pay for myself” Frank smiled, kissing Gerard.

 

“I’m at least buying you a McFlurry” Gerard frowned but as soon as Frank smiled at him, Gerard’s face quickly changed and he was kissing Frank again.

 

“Damn, Gerard” Came a voice from the doorway. “Gonna get your dick sucked off by some other poor kid?” the voice sneered, Gerard angrily turned around. Dallon.

 

“Wow Dallon, it’s funny.” Gerard said, walking over to stand in front of the confident teenager. “You’re like, the only person in the school who doesn’t suck up to me, yet the only one who _has_ sucked me.” Frank’s eyes went wide and he let out a small giggle.

 

"We both know that's a lie, Way. Everyone's sucked you." Dallon replied, laughing. 

 

"If you wanna get on your knees for me again you just have to ask." Gerard sneered. Dallon scoffed.

 

"I _could_ get on my knees again or you could turn around and get on yours, not like you aren't used to doing that for me." Dallon winked and licked his lips. Frank blushed and stood behind Gerard.

 

"You wish Dallon, you're just afraid of your poor little Mormon parents sending you away to conversion therapy. Everyone knows you're fucking gay, Dallon they'll find out." Gerard joked but the reality was terrifying. Gerard had a friend in freshman year, Taylor Tsukan whose parents caught him making out with Gerard one day when they thought his parents were out. Gerard was scolded and sent home and Gerard never heard from Taylor again until his parents were mourning him at his funeral. Even they didn't understand the extreme reality of conversion therapy but they'd put their son through it and it'd killed him. Gerard never fully got over it.

 

"I'm not gonna end up like Tsukan. I'm careful, not dead 6 feet under." It hurt Gerard but he knew he kind of deserved it.

 

"Okay..." Gerard said, eyebrows raised. "Anyway" Gerard pulled Frank out of the changing rooms and called back to Dallon "Good luck with that." 

 

"Well he's...Nice. I guess." Frank said, still confused over the whole ordeal. 

 

“I’m sorry, Frankie” Gerard said, sighing. Frank smiled sympathetically at Gerard and put his arm around Gerard's.

 

“He’s just jealous” Frank said, holding Gerard’s hand. “You’re hot” Gerard smiled and leant down, kissing Frank on the lips. 

 

“I think we spent too long fucking about, I don’t think we have time for McDonald’s” Gerard sighed, putting a hand through his long raven locks. 

 

"Lunch is that short?" Frank asked.

 

"Nah, McDonald's is just that far away." Gerard laughed. "It's a tight trip."

 

“Who cares? I’m with you that’s all that matters.” Frank replied, still holding Gerard’s hand. 

 

“Cafeteria? I’ll at least buy you a brownie” Frank nodded, pulling Gerard in for one more kiss before they headed off, hand in hand, to the cafeteria. 

 

*

 

The rest of the week went pretty smoothly, Frank went over to Gerard’s after school Wednesday and Thursday and his parents hadn’t questioned him about it which Gerard was really thankful for, the last thing he needed was his parents forcing him to bring Frank round so they could embarrass him and show Frank his baby pictures. It was Friday when Gerard invited Frank to stay the night so they could go to band practice together the morning after. Frank’s mom only agreed if she could speak to Gerard’s mom first and was promised by Frank that there was no "gay things" going on. Frank felt fucking humiliated. He wasn’t 10 anymore, he was soon to be 18! The next two weeks were amazing; Gerard would wait for Frank at the park opposite the church on Sunday’s, much to Frank’s mother’s disappointment. She didn’t approve of Frank and Gerard hanging out so much. Of course, by this point, they were pretty much inseparable and Gerard had already officially asked Frank to be his boyfriend despite Frank saying “We basically already are”. Frank’s mother knew something was up, she liked Gerard she just wished he wasn’t fucking her son. He wasn’t, but she didn’t know that. The third Sunday came around and Gerard watched as people started to fill out from the church onto the streets. He lit a cigarette and waited for Frank, as per usual. Things had been going amazingly, his grades were up, Frank was now one of the most popular kids in school (bar Gerard, of course) and everyone had grown to love him. Things had been going _so_ well that Gerard choked on the smoke in his lungs when he saw Frank leave the church, hand in hand with some dark haired, skinny girl in a pink fluffy dress. 

 

“What the fuck?” Gerard muttered, staring as Frank reluctantly kissed the girl, Frank’s mother beaming. Frank scuttled off and looked up, seeing Gerard’s confused face filled with hurt, anger and confusion. Gerard knew she was not his type _and_ they’d been seeing each other for the last few weeks. Frank rushed over, his feet scuffing the hard, October ground. Gerard started to back off as Frank approached him, cheeks flushed. 

 

“Gee” Frank said, moving closer as Gerard stopped backing off. “My mom knows about us.” Frank took Gerard’s cold hand into his own, drawing circles in Gerard’s palm with his thumb. “She told me that seeing boys was a sin. So this morning, before church, she sat me down with our priest and Chloe, the girl you saw. He explained that to stay in the church I’d have to eventually marry Chloe. I told my mom that I didn’t want to marry a girl, but my mom told me that if I didn’t agree with her, she’d kick me out and send me to St Davids Catholic School.” Frank sighed and pulled Gerard close. “I’m just trying to please her, once the school year is over I’ll try and get my own place, a job, I’ll support myself and I won’t need her.” Gerard was still trying to process all of this, he sighed and kissed Frank, wrapping his arms around the boys smaller frame.

 

“This is a lot to take in” Gerard said, his breath forming a cloud in the cold air. 

 

“Yeah, when do our lives ever go normal?” Frank laughed, turning around to make sure his mom had disappeared. 

 

“Please, just don't kiss her, it really feels like you’re cheating on me.” Frank kissed Gerard, wrapping his arms around Gerard’s neck. 

 

“I’ve gotta do what my mom says, but I’ll keep it to a minimum I promise. Plus I’m not into chicks it’s like kissing my sister and even then I wouldn’t kiss my sister on the lips.” Frank smiled, kissing Gerard once more.

 

“You have a sister?” Gerard asked, confused. Frank had never mentioned a sister.

 

“Yeah, Mia, she’s 19. My mom doesn’t like to talk about her, she tells me I have to pretend she doesn’t exist.” Frank took Gerard’s hand and led him across the park. “Mom caught her in bed with her best friend, Sarah after prom. Luckily Mia was off to college otherwise Mom probably would have put her in a fucking arranged marriage as well.” 

 

“Maybe you should talk to Mia? It sounds like she’d give you some pretty good advice” Frank smiled, Gerard was always so caring to Frank. 

 

“Yeah, you’re right. I told her we were moving but I’ve not really spoke to her much. Mom hates it when I talk to her. She said she doesn’t want “no fag” being apart of her family.” Gerard looked sad, it was appalling that Frank’s mom could think like that. “I told her I wasn’t leaving you, though. So she agreed that I should get my “gay thing” out of the way before settling down with a “nice young lady” it’s ridiculous.” Frank’s fingers were freezing from doing so many air quotes so he quickly entwined his hands with Gerard’s. 

 

“That’s really shitty, I’m sorry Frankie” Frank smiled and kissed Gerard’s cold cheek.

 

“I’ve gotten used to it, don’t worry. I’m pretty sure she really put me in public school so that I could meet girls instead of being round guys 24/7. Clearly that didn’t work.”

 

“Clearly” Gerard replied, stealing a kiss from Frank’s lips. “Wanna go back to my house and make out?” 

  
  
“Yes, I’m fucking freezing and I definitely do not want to remember anything that just happened this morning.” Frank smiled and cuddled onto Gerard’s side as they walked through the park to Gerard’s car. And sure, Gerard lived within walking distance from the park but no way was he going to walk in this weather. October was already pretty fucking freezing and Frank’s birthday was just around the corner. Gerard had the best birthday present for it.


	6. Cigarettes and Stolen Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If Pete’s treating you right then it doesn’t matter that he’s 18. You’ve only just turned 16 Mikey, I wouldn’t tell your parents just yet they already think you’re a man slut.”
> 
> “I am a man slut” Mikey rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooo sorry for the delay! My writers block has been shitty & college is stressful and my bedroom is being redecorated so everything is pretty !!!! at the moment! Anyway this is a slightly shorter chapter and I apologise but I can't force things to come out y'know? If you wanna hassle me u can on twitter @georgiesucks or fb facebook.com/frankierotrash

 

Halloween. Frank’s birthday was finally here and luckily for him, it was a Saturday. Despite his mother telling him to “stay away from that emo fag” he stayed at Gerard’s the night before, his mother and Chloe calling him multiple times asking where he was. He’d managed to avoid Chloe as much has he could although he did bump into her in Starbucks that week when he was cozily cuddling with Gerard on the sofa in their favourite spot. Chloe was _not_ happy, she did not like Gerard. Gerard just smiled at her and kissed Frank. Needless to say, Gerard did not like Chloe either.

 

“Right so what’s the plan?” Frank said, sitting on Gerard’s bed, a slice of pizza stuffed in his mouth. Gerard sighed and handed Frank the ‘itinerary’. 

 

“It’s all right here. I just want this party to be amazing. Your party.” Frank smiled and leant across the bed, kissing Gerard’s cheek. 

 

“Look, as long as I get absolutely fucked up I’m good” Frank took another bite of his pizza and handed the itinerary back. “Just chill, okay? It’s always pretty wild when your birthday’s on Halloween” Gerard’s eyes went wide, he was the master of Halloween and scary shit but he’d _completely_ forgot it was also Halloween. He needed to get decorations and costumes and everything. Gerard, eyes still wide, put the paper down and walked across the room.

 

“I need to get some last minute stuff. I’ll be back soon.” Gerard rushed, trying to simultaneously put his shoes on and brush his hair.

 

“Gerard you have more than enoug-” Gerard was out of the door before Frank could finish his sentence. 

 

“Oh pizza” Frank cooed, shoving another slice in his mouth. “You’re all mine” Frank took Gerard’s TV remote and made himself comfy on Gerard’s bed, finally changing the channel to watch a rerun of ‘Friends’. As the theme of ‘Friends’ danced through Gerard’s bedroom, Frank saw a small frame at the door. It was a shaking Mikey. Frank patted the bed next to him and Mikey gingerly walked over, sitting next to Frank. Frank offered him a piece of pizza and Mikey shook his head. This was the first and last time Mikey would ever reject a slice of pizza. “What’s wrong Mikes? You look like a ghost.”

 

“Pete and I have… Kind of been seeing each other” Mikey stuttered, looking down at his torn up jeans, avoiding Frank’s eye. 

 

“This is brand new information!” Frank shouted, trying to act surprised. Of course Frank and Gerard had known Pete and Mikey had been secretly seeing each other but they didn’t wanna pressure Mikey to say anything.

 

"Okay calm down Phoebe." Mikey replied rolling his eyes.

 

“Didn’t think you were into dudes, Mikes.”

 

“I’m not!” Mikey whined, falling back onto the bed with his hands covering his face. “But with Pete it’s different. And I’m fucking terrified.” Frank could see how worried Mikey was so he took the TV remote and turned off Friends. Frank was kind of pissed, it was ‘The One With The Prom Video’ one of his favourites. When Frank turned the TV off, Mikey looked up. 

 

“What’s got you so freaked out all of a sudden dude?” Frank asked, slinging an arm around Mikey’s shoulders. 

 

“I just… I know our parents are okay with Gerard being gay but I know all my mom has ever wanted is grandkids and if I’m gay she’s not gonna get that…” Mike put his head on Frank’s shoulder, groaning.

 

“Your mom isn’t going to be mad at you, Mikes. Not at all. If you want kids in the future there’s surrogacy, adoption you have options. Don’t think that by being gay, you’re going to stop that from happening.” Mikey sighed and pulled the sleeves of his hoodie down, covering his hands.

 

“It’s just.” Mikey groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes with the ends of his hoodie. “This is getting so real… You know I went to Pete’s after school right?” Frank nodded. “Well, we were making out and uh, Pete started to take things further than usual… He wanted to have sex and I just don’t think I’m ready for that y’know?” Frank nodded again, it was all he could do. “This is all so new to me… Like damn, I’ve had sex with plenty of girls but guys are so different.”

 

“It’s okay to wait till you're ready. Pete’s also a bit older than you, he needs to learn that you just aren’t ready for that yet and if he cares about you he’ll be okay with it.” 

 

“Yeah…” Mikey sat up and curled himself up into a ball. “I don’t think my parents will be okay with the age difference.”

 

“If Pete’s treating you right then it doesn’t matter that he’s 18. You’ve only _just_ turned 16 Mikey, I wouldn’t tell your parents just yet they already think you’re a man slut.”

 

“I _am_ a man slut” Mikey rolled his eyes.

 

“Actually, you’re not. You’re just lost and that’s okay.” Frank smiled and held Mikey’s hand. “You’ll be fine Mikes, you just need to find yourself.” As Mikey looked up into Frank’s deep hazel eyes, his heart started to pound. He leant over and kissed Frank, Frank’s eyes wide open, confused.

 

“I uh” Mikey stuttered “I think I have some things I need to sort out.” Mikey quickly got off the bed and backed away from Frank.

 

“Yeah I think so.” Frank replied, wiping his mouth.

 

“Don’t uh, tell Gerard or uh, Pete…” Frank nodded and Mikey slid out the door, muttering curse words to himself. 

 

“What the fuck?” Frank muttered, sticking the TV on again. 

 

When Gerard got home, Frank didn’t speak of the kiss. 

 

*

 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Gerard shouted, shoving a cupcake with a candle on in Frank’s face. Frank’s eyes started to open, he was exhausted. He looked over at the clock. 

 

_12:01am_

 

“Blow out the candle!” Gerard squealed, straddling Frank and still holding the cupcake. Frank smiled sleepily and went to blow out the candle. “Make a wish!” Frank bit his lip and made his wish. He needed it to come true. “Okay now eat the cupcake it’s amazing!” Gerard bounced.

 

“Gee, I’m exhausted. I fell asleep watching Die Hard. I wanna get back to those dreams.” Frank yawned, rubbing his eyes and pushing the cupcake back at Gerard.

 

“I’ll go put it in the fridge you can have it when you wake up” Gerard smiled and kissed Frank. Gerard tasted like cupcakes, Frank saw the half empty box of them on the floor. Gerard must have started eating them when Frank fell asleep. Gerard reluctantly got off Frank’s lap and went to take the cupcake downstairs. Frank looked over and Mikey was standing in the dim lit hallway. Frank gave Mikey a small smile and Mikey walked over, a small box in his hands.

 

“I uh, you’re awake and I wanted to give you this…” Mikey stuttered, handing Frank the small box. Frank sat up and smiled, looking at the present. 

 

“Thanks Mikes” 

 

“I’m sorry about earlier I didn’t mean to do that.” Mikey whispered just loud enough for Frank to hear.

 

“Dude it’s totally fine. Once my mom tried to set me up with this girl and she caught me sucking off her brother so trust me, that was mild.” Mikey let out a small laugh. “Don’t tell Gee that though, it was pretty fucking awful.” Mikey nodded and sat on the bed next to Frank.

 

“Open it” Mikey said, smiling. Frank opened the small box and inside was a packet of 50 guitar picks with “frxnk” on them. 

 

“Holy shit dude” Frank whispered loudly, trying not to wake the Way’s parents. “This is fucking awesome!” Mikey’s eyes lit up.

 

“I thought, now you’re in our band and stuff you’d need to make your mark.” Frank smiled and put his arms around Mikey’s small frame. 

 

“Thank you so much Mikes” Mikey started to blush and quickly got off the bed, untangling Frank’s arms from his waist. 

 

“I’m gonna go but I’m glad you like it.” Frank nodded, staring at the present Mikey had given him. It was perfect. “I’m gonna check on Gee, if he’s found something he really likes in the fridge he’ll sleep in the kitchen.” Frank nodded and Mikey went to leave.

 

“Wait, Mikes” Frank pleaded, getting up and walking over to the younger boy. Mikey turned around and stared at Frank confused. Frank hugged Mikey. “I hope you work out these fucked up feelings” Mikey hugged Frank back, tight. Mikey smiled into Frank’s shoulder. 

 

“I really am sorry for kissing you.” Mikey whispered, biting his lip.

 

“Dude, it’s fine okay? It meant nothing.” Frank let go of Mikey and smiled. It was a smile that Mikey had seen a thousand times but suddenly seemed so different. Mikey’s chest fluttered. _‘Shit’_ he thought. He had a ‘kind of’ boyfriend, plus Frank was his _brothers_ boyfriend. Mikey was determined to ignore this and pretend like they weren’t feelings. They were.

 

“Yeah uh… Night.” Mikey scurried off into his room and as he did, Frank saw Gerard’s head appear from behind the doorframe. 

 

“What the fuck was that?” Gerard asked, bowl full of ice cream in his hands.

 

“Mikey being, well, not Mikey.” Frank replied, sighing and returning to the warmth of the bed. 

 

“I heard what Mikes said.” Gerard said, walking into the room and closing the door behind him. Frank’s heart raced, there had to be a reason Mikey didn’t want him telling Gerard. “I’m not mad at you. I know what Mikey’s like.” Frank’s heart skipped a beat.

 

“Gee, I didn’t kiss him back.” Frank replied, curling up under the duvet. Gerard laughed and shook his head, sitting down next to Frank. 

 

“You’re ridiculous. Of course you didn’t.” Frank smiled and Gerard kissed him on the cheek.

 

“So you got ice cream for you and not the birthday boy?” Frank wiggled his eyebrows and motioned at the bowl. 

 

“But you didn’t want anything” Gerard whined, pouting at Frank. Frank smiled.

 

“Kidding. Eat your ice cream, I’m going to sleep I’ll need it if I’ll be up all night tomorrow.” Frank yawned and placed a kiss on Gerard’s ice cream filled mouth. 

  
  
“Night Frankie” Gerard said lazily, ice cream nearly gone.

 

“Night Gee.”


	7. Cigarettes and Runaways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of Frank's birthday/Halloween party but things take a turn when Mikey turns nasty.

“The place looks fucking amazing!” Frank exclaimed, looking around Gerard’s living room. There were Halloween decorations everywhere and a big banner that read ‘Happy Birthday Frank!’ with skulls and zombies drawn all over it. “You’re an amazing artist!”  
****

Gerard blushed and looked away from Frank. He started to sort out the booze, placing it onto the table. “There we go” Gerard said, placing down the last of the beer bottles. Frank turned to Gerard, eyes wide.

 

“How the fuck did you get that, you’re underage?!” Frank asked, he’d hoped Gerard hadn’t been hanging around with Bert again. He was bad news. 

 

“Bert.” Gerard smirked, kicking an empty box under the table. _‘Of fucking course’_ Frank thought and rolled his eyes.

 

“He’s a moron.” 

 

“He’s also 18.”

 

“I could’ve just gone today!” Frank sat down on the sofa and opened his gameboy. 

 

“Yeah but knowing your luck, you’d bump into your priest or some shit.” Frank just sighed and started to play Pokémon. He knew Gerard was right and he also knew he was going to get absolutely wasted. 

 

“Shut up” Frank threw a pillow at Gerard’s head but he was too fast, grabbed it and threw it back at Frank. “Ooft.” Frank put the pillow behind him and laughed.

 

“Okay everything’s set!” Gerard flopped on the sofa next to Frank and kissed his cheek. As soon as Gerard sat down, the doorbell rang. Gerard groaned and got up, it was only 7pm no one was supposed to be arriving for another hour. As Gerard reached the door, Mikey rushed down the stairs, tripping over his own feet.

 

“I got it!” Mikey shouted, scrambling back up and getting to the door. Gerard looked at Mikey with complete amazement; he’d never seen Mikey run that fast in his life. Gerard went into the kitchen leaving Mikey to get the door. A panting Mikey opened the door and there stood Pete. Mikey gulped and straightened himself up, letting Pete in.

 

“Hey Mikes!” Pete said, eyes wide and red. He kissed Mikey quickly on the cheek andwalked over to the sofa. “Frank! I got you a present! Open it, open it!” Frank rolled his eyes and took the present from Pete.  
  
“Have you been smoking dope?” Frank asked, sniffing the air around Pete. Pete coughed and giggled. Frank laughed and opened the gift. “Pete Wentz’s bitch” Frank read. “You got me a t-shirt that says Pete Wentz’s bitch?” Pete burst out laughing and got a chocolate bar out of his pocket. He nodded and bit into it.

 

“Look inside the t-shirt” Pete giggled. Frank frowned and opened up the t-shirt. A small package fell out. 

 

“Oh my god Pete is this weed?!” Pete was grinning like crazy. "Pete you're the fucking best."  Gerard came back in and looked at the gifts Pete had given Frank. 

 

“Pete you’re a fucking moron.” Gerard said, shaking his head and sitting down next to Frank.

 

“Your moron” Pete winked. Pete then realised that Mikey was awfully quiet. “You alright Mikes?” Mikey felt very guilty about his feelings for Frank, he didn’t want it to come between any of them. He didn't want to lose Pete but he didn't want to lose Frank and he certainly didn't want Frank and Pete to fall out. 

 

“Y-Yeah, fine thanks.” Mikey replied, only the corners of his lips turning up the slightest. 

 

“Alright, I’m gonna spend the rest of this time with Mikes” Pete said, walking over to Mikey. “I’ll see you boys in” He looked at the clock on his crappy Nokia. “45 minutes.” Pete took Mikey’s hand and pulled him up the stairs. “Enjoy the dope, Frank!” he shouted.

 

“Pete really fucking is insane.” Gerard laughed. “I take it Mikey hasn't told him about what happened.”

 

“I doubt he will.” Frank replied, wrapping the weed into the t-shirt and taking it into the kitchen to hide it in cupboard.

 

“Mikey’s fucked over a lot of girls but I don’t think he’d do it to Pete. He really cares about him. Even if Pete is the only person who’s a bigger slut than Mikey.” 

 

“It was only a kiss.” 

 

“It doesn’t matter to you because you don't have feelings for him. It matters to Mikey because I think he has feelings for you.” Frank laughed, stuffing the stash into the bottom of the kitchen cupboard.

 

“Mikey does _not_ have feelings for me.” Gerard shook his head and stood up, walking over to Frank.

 

“Trust me, I know my brother and he feels fucking guilty. He’d only feel _that_ guilty if he had feelings for you and if he tries anything again I’ll kick his fucking ass.” Gerard kissed Frank deeply, biting his lip. Frank laughed and kissed Gerard back. 

 

“I should talk to him shouldn't I?” Gerard nodded and Frank kissed his cheek. “Goddamn it.”

 

*

 

“I!” Pete exclaimed, standing on the Way’s coffee table “Have something to say!” Pete coughed, cigarette in his left hand, beer in his right. “I, Pete Wentz am in love with Mikey Way!” the crowd around Pete cheered, Mikey blushed from the back of the room which Ray and Bob both noticed from the kitchen. 

 

“Pete’s pretty hammered, huh?” Frank asked, although he could see the answer.

 

“Yeah” Mikey let out a small laugh “He’s a good guy” 

 

“You’ve been drinking too much” Frank said, looking at the drink Mikey had in his hands.

 

“Well we’ve all got problems, Frank.” Mikey took a swig of his drink and refused to look at Frank. 

 

“You know I’m with Gerard right? And you’re with Pete.”

 

“I get that, I fucking get that, okay? Do you think I wanna have a crush on my brothers boyfriend?!” 

 

“No, Mikey. I don’t. You need to think about what you want though. If you aren't fully committed to Pete then don't be with him, don't lead him on like that he's a good guy.” Mikey looked at Frank and scoffed.

 

“You know nothing about my life, you’re just ruining things. Pete and I could be perfectly happy if you weren't around. Gerard probably could have found a nice guy who wasn't being pawned off by his mother to some girl. Gerard knows that you’re eventually gonna cave and listen to your mother. We all do. You’re gonna run off at the end of your senior year and leave Gerard heartbroken and alone. Gerard told me that you've never been in a relationship before and that you hurt people, you'll hurt Gerard next.” Mikey smiled and bit his lip. “Our lives would be better without you so why are you still here?!” 

 

“Mikey, I get that you’re pissed okay?”  


 

“No” Mikey cut him off “You don’t fucking get it. Our lives were fine before you came into them. Do us all a favour and leave. Seriously, Gerard acts all perfect boyfriend but he’s sick of you and your lying and that goddamn fucking girl you apparently have to marry. It’s fucking ridiculous drama he doesn’t need. Gerard could get anyone he wanted, god knows why he'd pick you.”

 

“Mikey, you’re just drunk.” Frank said, truly trying to believe himself but he knew it wasn't just the booze talking.

 

“Yeah, alright.” Mikey walked off, Frank’s tears silenced by the music. Frank ran upstairs to Gerard’s bedroom, grabbed his bag and sat there, right on Gerard’s bed. And he cried. He knew Mikey was right, he _was_ only going to end up hurting Gerard just like he'd hurt everyone else he'd ever screwed around with. He wasn’t going to disobey his mother no matter what he said to his friends and he knew Gerard didn’t want that. Frank dug around in his bag and pulled out his notebook and a pen. He started to write but no words seemed enough. Frank just sighed, put his notebook and pen away and left Gerard’s room. He couldn’t see Gerard, that was good. They’d not been together long and they’d only known each other a few months but what they had was strong. It was real. Frank got stopped by a few people as he left the Way’s house. Frank politely thanked them when they said happy birthday but he felt like complete and utter shit. 

 

“Mia? It’s Frank.” Frank said down the phone, his breath caught in the cold October air. Frank knew it would be best to just get out of Gerard’s life. Or so he thought. Gerard was looking for Frank at the party. Mikey had told him that Frank left because he didn't want to be with him anymore. Mikey lied to Gerard’s face. Mikey spilled the lies to Gerard because he thought Gerard would get over it, be fine, move on. Frank wanted to be with Gerard but he also Gerard to be happy. As Frank walked down the streets filled with the last trick or treaters and the local goths, he spoke to his sister. He cried and he laughed and he just wanted to be at home, his old home when they were kids and Frank would sneak into Mia’s room at night when he was scared and she’d stroke his hair and sing him to sleep.

 

“I’ll send you some money, get the train I’ll meet you at Penn Station in an hour and a half. Don’t say anything to mom, she’ll kill the both of us. Grab some stuff from home, you can stay for a while.” Mia said, seriously concerned for her brother. So Frank went. He got the train and met his sister at Pennsylvania Station. Frank had never really been to Manhattan before so he was pretty terrified. Mia would look after him. She’d go to college and he’d find a new high school. It would be okay

 

*

 

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. 

 

Gerard groaned, he’d spent the whole night drinking and sobbing onto Pete and Mikey and he’d awoken with a pounding headache and two teenage boys next to him. Was it his pounding headache or the pounding at the front door? As Gerard sat up, his mom Donna trotted downstairs in her clanky high heels. “Honey, go back to bed you had a rough night” she whispered, eyes stuck on the bundle of teenage boys on the floor. Of course when Gerard’s mother returned home at 3am to find her son sobbing in a pile on the floor, he told her what had happened in his drunken state and she’d ordered everyone to go home. Gerard rubbed his eyes and flopped back down on the sofa. Gerard’s mother opened the door and there stood a tall woman dressed in a blue floppy hat, blue dress and high heel shoes. Gerard recognised her instantly.

 

“Where the fuck is my son?!” Yelled the woman. Mikey and Pete groaned in unison, rubbing their heads. Frank’s mom, Linda.

 

“Excuse me?” Donna said, staring at the woman in front of her.

 

“Where is Frank?! I didn’t see him all day yesterday, stupid boy wanted to spend his birthday away from his mother and now he doesn’t come home for church?! He NEVER misses church!” Linda exclaimed. Donna stood there, speechless. Gerard got up off the sofa and walked to the front door, worried.

 

“Wait, Frank didn’t go home? I haven’t seen him since last night. He didn’t even say anything to me before he left.” Gerard said, eyes wide with worry. 

 

“Frank left about 11. He said some pretty terrible things about how he didn't wanna be with Gerard anymore then left. No clue where he is.” Mikey lied from the sofa, pushing a half asleep Pete off of him. Linda huffed and walked inside the house, Donna moving out the way, still confused. 

 

“Sorry I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Donna Way.” Donna held out her hand for Linda who reluctantly took it.

 

“Linda Iero. Listen wherever my fag son is, you know.” Linda said, looking at Gerard.

 

“We don’t use that kind of language in this house.” Donna replied and Linda put her head down, looking a her feet. “Look, we’ve all got differences. You don’t like Gerard, Linda. We get it. You’re a homophobe, whatever.”

 

“I’m not homophobic, I just don’t want my son with that troublemaker.”

 

“Well we’ll agree to disagree.”

 

“Frank isn’t returning my calls and well, Gerard he’ll answer to you.”

 

“Will he? After what he said about me?”

 

“Gerard” Donna said sternly. “This isn’t about your love life, this is about Frank being safe no matter what’s happened between you two.”

 

“He won’t-“ Gerard got cut off by Pete.

 

“I’ll call him.” Pete interrupted. Everyone was silent. Gerard nodded and Pete picked up his phone and called Frank. It rang. He answered. “Frankie?! Where are you?!”

 

“Dude” Frank said down the phone “Calm down. I’m fine okay?” Pete was raging, Frank might have hurt Gerard but he was still Pete’s friend. 

 

“Look, Frankie your mom is here at the Way’s.”

 

“She’s what?! Okay I should have left a note or something. I’m sorry, I’m fine I just. I’m sorry I’ve ruined all your lives okay? That things would be perfect if was never there. Pete, you’re a really amazing friend. I just need to be away from things, away from Gerard.”

 

“What did Gerard do?!” Pete exclaimed.

 

“I’m gonna eventually hurt him, I know it. Mikey said so and I-” 

 

“Wait” Pete stood up, rubbing his eyes. “Mikey said what?!” Pete glared at Mikey and went into the kitchen, he didn’t want 4 pairs of eyes staring at him. 

 

“He said I’d end up hurting Gerard, that your lives would all be better if I’d never came into them. So I went away. I hope you guys are all happy, really. You’re a really good friend Pete and Mikey is really lucky you’re in his life.”

 

“Frankie!” Pete whined but it was cut off by Frank ending the call. Pete returned to the living room. Pete went and stood next to Gerard. “Frank wouldn't tell me where he is but apparently Mikey told him that he’d end up hurting you and our lives would be better without him.”

 

“Well they are, aren’t they?! Considering what Frank said about me!” Gerard scoffed.

 

“He said terrible things about Gerard!” Mikey pleaded, hoping he wouldn't be caught out. He couldn’t have Gerard and Pete mad at him and he certainly didn't want Pete finding out that he kissed Frank.

 

“Boys, that’s enough.” Donna said. “Linda, why don’t you go home and wait for Frank. I’m sure he’ll come home soon.” 

 

“No, I’m off to church. If that boy doesn't want to come home then fine. He can stay wherever he is.” Linda stormed out leaving Gerard, Mikey, Donna and Pete all silent.

 

“I don’t care what happens to Frank.” Gerard said, walking up the stairs. Of course, Gerard was lying and wanted Frank at home with him, in his arms but that wasn't going to happen. Frank didn’t want Gerard, right?

 

*

 

“Who was that?” Mia asked, sipping on her coffee. 

 

“Pete. Mikey’s boyfriend, y’know Mikey? The one who kissed me.” Frank replied, picking at the skin arounds his calloused fingers.   
  
“Ugh there’s so much drama with your friends, seriously. How long have you been there? A couple of months? I come to meet you in the middle of the night which I’m happy to do by the way and you fill me in on all this till 3 fucking am.”

 

“I’m just glad I got out.” 

 

“Are you?”

 

“I don’t know yet.” Frank sighed and sipped his coffee, wincing at the hot liquid colliding with his mouth. “I think it’ll be for the best, that’s what Mikey said.” Mia shrugged and picked up a magazine from the table.

 

“Whatever you say, little brother. Just know I ain't having police looking for you at my door, kay?” Frank nodded.

 

“I’m 18 now, mom can’t do much.”

 

“She’s still a nutcase.” Frank laughed. 

 

“Yeah” Frank then suddenly remembered he’d grabbed the stash Pete had given him before he left. Frank dug around in his bag and got it out. Mia wouldn’t care.

 

“Oh Frankie, for fuck sake.” Mia sighed. Maybe Mia did mind. “You shouldn’t be doing that!” She whined.

 

“What?” Frank replied, shocked. Mia’s bottom lip started wobbling, she burst into fits of laughter.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m kidding I can’t keep that up” Frank exhaled and laughed. “Just make sure you share, damn.” Mia winked and got back to her magazine. Frank knew he’d like staying with his sister. He’d like it a lot. He just wished he could get Gerard out of his head.


	8. Cigarettes and Revelations

February 1st. It had been 3 months since Frank went to stay with his sister. He barely thought about Gerard anymore. Frank had dyed his hair black and gotten a nose ring, lip ring _and_ earring. Safe to say, Frank looked good. He’d met up with Pete once or twice but only if Pete promised not to tell anyone and he always met Pete away from his sisters place. A lot had happened over the last three months. Frank met a few of his sisters friends and they started a band together. Frank had a sort of boyfriend. Frank liked him, it made him forget about Gerard. Gerard, on the other hand, was still popular and has been sleeping with a _lot_ of guys to get over Frank. Dallon included. Gerard had regretted that instantly. Gerard still thought about Frank a lot and Mikey could see Gerard hurting but he wouldn’t say a word. He truly believed Gerard would get over Frank and be fine without him. Gerard thought he would too. He didn't. 

*

 

“Are you sure you wanna come?” Frank asked, drawing shapes on the cold windows of Starbucks, coffee in one hand.

 

“Yes, of course!” Pete said, smiling. “I wanna see your band rock out. I bet you’re amazing.” Frank smiled, a genuine smile. They hadn’t been around much lately.

 

“Fine but don't tell anyone else okay?”

 

“You mean don’t tell Gerard.” Frank gulped. He wasn’t expecting Pete to say his name. “God, Frank. You’re still so hung up over him, why don’t you just come back?”

 

“I am not. I’m over Gerard okay? I really haven’t thought about him much recently. Plus I have this kind of boyfriend person.” Frank was right, he hadn’t thought about Gerard really. It doesn't mean he was over him, though. “Plus my mom would never have me back in the house. It’s been three months and I didn’t even tell her where I was going.”

 

“To be fair, I’ve met your mom and I wouldn’t have either.” Frank laughed and finished his coffee.

 

“I’m gonna get back, I’ll see you Saturday?” 

  
  
“Of course! Anything for you, you know that!” Frank smiled and gave Pete a hug.

 

Frank liked Pete. Pete liked Frank. It was nice to have a friend.

 

*

Frank anxiously waited backstage for his band to go on. “The Cellabration”. Frank liked it. They were fucking awesome. Frank scoped the room for Pete but couldn't see him. Frank’s heart sunk, he was hoping Pete would support him. As Frank worried, a hand tapped him on the shoulder.

 

“Didn’t think I’d miss it, did you Frankie?” Pete. Frank was so relieved. 

 

“How did you even get back here?” Frank asked.

 

“I’m small, I sneak.” Frank smiled at Pete and gave him a hug. 

 

“Dude, we’re on” Frank’s bandmate Evan said, grabbing Frank by the arm.

 

“Okay, coming.”

 

“Go have fun!” Pete called as Frank was dragged off. “And I love the shirt.” Frank looked down and remembered he was wearing the shirt Pete had got him for his birthday. The “Pete Wentz’s Bitch” t-shirt. Frank liked to sleep in it. Of course he wouldn’t admit that to Pete.

  
The bright stage lights nearly burnt Frank’s pale cheeks. He looked out into the audience and smiled. They began to play their first song and Frank could just about see Pete dancing. It was halfway though their second song where Frank saw him. Fuck.

 

*

 

“Pete, why the fuck are you dragging us to Manhattan on a Saturday?! I don’t wanna bring the mood down but frankly I don’t really want to be raped or murdered.” Gerard whined. Pete laughed. “It’s not fucking funny, Pete. It’s terrifying. I can’t imagine what it’s like being a woman around here fuck.” Pete rolled his eyes and handed the joint to Gerard who took it.

  
“Shut up Gerard. You should have brought a date. Pete brought me!” Mikey said, looking down at his feet. Bob and Ray walked quietly beside them. Bob and Ray knew things the Way boys didn’t. They knew where they were going and they were fucking excited for the drama.

  
  
“For gods sake, I don’t even know where we’re going. I wasn’t gonna bring a date.” Gerard handed the joint back to Pete, away from Mikey’s calling hands. Bob and Ray knew it would be a stressful night but they were sick of watching Gerard ruin himself, drinking, sleeping with any random guy. Sure, Frank had hurt Gerard (or so they thought) but Frank had been good for him and they knew if Gerard could get this hung up over a guy, he was worth it.

 

“Alright, here.” Pete said, leading the boys into the bar. “Go sit at the back, I need to talk uh, have a chat with someone.” Pete winked at Bob and Bob nodded. His job was to prevent Gerard from fleeing once he saw Frank. And Ray’s job was to push them together and talk. Fat fucking chance really. Pete had told him the band were good, so at least Gerard could maybe enjoy himself. They all sat down in a booth at the back of the bar, Pete had already gone into the middle of the crowd. As soon as the band came on stage. Gerard’s heart dropped. He was frozen. He couldn’t move a muscle.

 

“What the fuck.” Gerard said, eyes wide and mouth open. Bob and Ray exchanged looks and Mikey turned to look. He went pale.

 

“What the fuck was Pete thinking bringing you here?! After what Frank did to you!” Mikey stuttered, worried. 

 

“I had to face this eventually, right?” Gerard asked, still not tearing his gaze from Frank. 

 

“No, you didn’t. Frank _left._ You didn’t have to face this.” Gerard stood up and walked into the crowd, still staring at Frank. He laughed slightly at Frank’s t-shirt but then remembered the bad memories of that night. Of Frank walking out on him without a word. Then Frank caught Gerard’s eye and it was like a movie. The two boys just stared at each other. Frank tried not to take his eyes off Gerard the entire set. When they were done, there was an insane amount of claps from the audience. Frank quickly rushed off stage and pushed through the crowd to see Gerard.

 

“Gerard? What are you doing here?!” Frank asked, eyes sad but with a glint of happiness.

 

“Pete uh, he didn’t tell me you’d be uh, yeah.” Frank sighed, he thought he could trust Pete not to tell but he’s kind of glad Pete did tell. “You were really good. You uh, look good.”

 

“Really?” Gerard nodded, a small smile playing over his lips. It made Frank smile. “I only stayed because I need to know.” Frank frowned.

 

“Know what?”

 

“Why you-“ Gerard was cut off by Mikey grabbing him away from Frank.

 

“What _are_ you doing?!” Mikey hissed. He did _not_ want to be found out.

 

“I’m talking to Frank. I’m facing him. I have to.”

 

“Gerard don’t.”

 

“Let go of my arm or I’m telling Pete about what you did.” Mikey gulped. He could chance that Frank wouldn’t mention him. He was gonna chance it, he needed Pete in his life. Pete was off talking to Frank’s manager, Patrick. Mikey let go and watched as Gerard walked back over to Frank.

 

“Why did you leave me? Why did you say you didn't want to be with me anymore? I need to know.”

 

“What?” Frank said, confused. “I never said that. Mikey said I’d end up hurting you and I thought he was right and I, I thought it would be best. He said your lives would all be better if I wasn’t in them” Gerard felt like a fucking idiot. Of course Mikey would make that shit up after Frank rejected him.

 

“I’m such an idiot. Mikey said-“

 

“Mikey’s said a lot of stupid fucking things.” Gerard gulped.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“I’m sorry too, Gee. But this has been an amazing experience for me, really. My sister has been amazing and I’ve made all these friends.” Gerard felt his heart drop, Frank was so much happier without him.

 

“Look, being together was clearly a mess. We can be friends right?”

 

“We really were a complete mess. For us to be manipulated so easily. It’s not healthy. I just, you’ll go back to Jersey and I’ll stay here with Mia.” Gerard shook his head in disbelief. 

 

“You hurt me and _I_ am getting rejected.”

 

“It’s not like that at all. And you’re right, I did hurt you. I let myself be manipulated by a 16 year old boy. Fuck.” 

 

“So has Gerard told you about all the guys he’s fucked?” Mikey said, slinging an arm around Gerard and smirking. 

 

“I really don’t care, Mikey. That’s personal. Gerard isn’t my boyfriend anymore. Plus I met a nice guy, Spencer. He’s good to me. No drama.” Pete could see the tension rising from across the room and moved closer to hear the gossip. It hurt Gerard to hear Frank say that but it was kind of relieving. Gerard could move on. 

 

“Oh fuck off Mikey. I can’t believe you manipulated Frank into leaving because you were sopissed that he rejected you when you kissed him!” 

 

“You did what?” Pete said from behind Mikey. Mikey turned around to find a small, quivering Pete. 

 

“It meant nothing, it was months ago!”

 

“It clearly meant enough if you wanted him out of your life! Fuck now I know what Frank meant during that first phone call.”

 

“First phone call? How many phone calls has there been.”

 

“Oh for gods sake Mikey, Frank and I have chilled out a couple of times. He’s my friend. But you know what you are, Mikey? Nothing. Nothing to me. Don’t even think about talking to me.” 

 

“You have to see me at school on Monday! You can’t just ignore me!”

 

“Oh no, I’m not coming home. I’ll find somewhere here. I’ll get Bob and Ray to box up my stuff from the apartment and send it over. If Frank can run away from is problems I can run away from mine too.”

 

“You can stay with me for as long as you want” Frank chimed in. 

 

“Both of you, plotting against us. Fucking typical.” Mikey said.

 

“Shut up Mikey. I’m telling mom and dad what you did tomorrow morning.” Gerard growled.

 

“Gerard!” Mikey whined.

 

“I’m gonna take Mikey home okay?”Gerard grabbed Mikey by the ear and dragged him out of the bar.

 

“What the fuck just happened?” Frank whispered, his voice drowned out by the music.

 

“We’re sorry that happened dude” Ray said, having heard the whole fight. Frank just smiled.

 

“I played an awesome gig, Gerard doesn't think I’m too much of a piece of shit, Mikey got what was coming to him and I feel okay.” Frank did feel okay. It was good. 

 

“You okay babe?” Spencer asked, coming up from behind Frank “I didn't wanna interrupt earlier it looked important” Spencer kissed Frank on the cheek and Frank smiled. 

 

“It’s fine. Just an ex.”

 

“Gerard right?”

 

“It’s fine” Frank smiled and got himself together. “I need to grab my gear but how about you guys all come back with me tonight and we get really fucking drunk and forget half of this night ever happened." Pete looked sad; Frank slung and arm around his shoulders and kissed his forehead. “You’re gonna be alright Pete, wanna get drunk off our faces?” Pete nodded, as did the other boys so they headed out to Frank’s. As they left the bar, they walked past a sleeping Mikey on Gerard. Frank looked at them.

 

“He passed out.” Gerard muttered. Frank sighed. 

 

“Bring him back to mine, come on.” Gerard looked reluctant but accepted the offer, Bob went and took Mikey, slinging the lanky boy over his shoulder. What a weird fucking night it had been for Frank.

 

*

 

“My sister's out this weekend, she’s staying with her girlfriend so we have the whole apartment.” Frank cheered, putting the beer down on the table. Pete got very drunk very quickly. Bob had put Mikey down on the bed in the guest room. 

 

“Look, we all have fucked up relationships with each other. Let’s all just fucking drink and forget our shit and be friends.” Gerard shouted, holding a beer up like a prize.

 

“Agreed” Frank smiled. He was happy Gerard had calmed down with him. Spencer on the other hand didn't look too happy. “I did not think my night would end like this.” Frank smiled.

 

“The night isn't over yet, young one!” Pete slurred, his head falling into Frank’s lap.

 

“I need to get home for work tomorrow Frank.” Spencer said, removing a drunk Pete’s hand from his leg.

 

“Are you sure?” Frank whined.

 

“I don’t want to be fired.” Spencer said, smiling. Frank agreed and let Spencer go. Spencer was always too busy for Frank, Frank hated it but he liked Spencer and he could see himself falling in love with Spencer. One day. Maybe.

*

4am.

 

“He seems nice.” Gerard said after his fifth beer.

 

“Huh?” Frank said, half asleep half drunk on the sofa, smoking his 6th cigarette.

 

“Spencer.”

 

“He works way too much but he’s a genuine guy.” Frank smiled at the thought of Spencer but it soon disappeared when he looked at Gerard. Frank looked down at floor where Ray and Bob had fallen asleep cuddling on the blow up mattress. Frank laughed, he missed these losers.

 

“I should sleep, I should get back to Jersey at some point tomorrow.” Frank’s heart dropped, he didn't want them all to leave just yet but the train was an hour, it was far.

 

“Help me put Pete in my bed?” Gerard agreed.

 

“So where are you gonna sleep?” Gerard asked, taking Pete’s arm and putting it over his shoulder, ready to lift him to bed.

 

“My sisters bed, I can clean the sheets if I sleep there, but you can’t clean the sheets if Pete sleeps there, you have to burn them.” Gerard laughed, it was true. 

 

“I’ll crash on the sofa” Gerard smiled, placing Pete onto Frank’s bed. It felt like Frank’s room, it smelt like Frank’s room.

 

“You don’t have to, it’s pretty uncomfortable. I uh, I don’t wanna be awkward but you can crash with me” Frank offered, trying not to make things awkward.

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yeah” Frank smiled.

 

*

 

“God this is comfy” Gerard said, snuggling down into the bed next to Frank. 

 

“I’m glad” Frank replied, biting his lip.

 

“I missed you” Gerard whispered nearly inaudibly.

 

“I missed you too.” Frank replied. “Now, I might be really fucking drunk or really fucking horny or both but uh-“ before Frank could finish his sentence, Gerard’s lips were on his. Frank started to kiss back but then Gerard’s lips were gone.

 

“Night Frankie” Gerard smiled, falling back into his warm spot.

 

“Night Gee.” Frank replied, butterflies infecting his stomach. Frank was not doing this, Frank was not going to fall all over again. 

 

Fuck.


	9. Cigarettes and One Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last time. It hurt Frank to think that. ‘One last time’. He didn’t think it would end like this. “Spencer, when I moved back to New York to live with my sister, you were the first friend I met. It was the day after I’d come back and Mia, my sister asked me to get some groceries. Well, I might be from New York but I’m certainly not from Manhattan so I got completely lost and ended up in your store asking for directions. I may have gone into the store looking for directions and fawning at all the awesome guitars on the wall but that day I left with something even better. Your phone number.”

“Ugh” Frank moaned, rubbing his eyes. He had _definitely_ drunk too much last night. Frank looked over at a sleeping Gerard. He’d forgotten how much he missed how cute Gerard looked asleep next to him. Frank shook his head, trying to shake the thoughts out of his head. Frank checked his phone. 11:24am. Gerard should definitely have been awake by now.“Gerard” Frank whispered, lightly touching Gerard’s arm. 

 

“Hmmmmfgh” Gerard groaned, looking over at Frank. 

 

“It’s half 11, I thought I should wake you.” Frank smiled, watching Gerard’s sleepy eyes adjust to the morning light. 

 

“Thanks” Gerard smiled. He sat up and looked over at Frank who was on his phone. Frank looked worried. “You alright?” Gerard asked, concerned.

 

“Yeah, uh. I have like 12 missed calls from Spence.” Gerard had forgotten about Spencer, Frank’s boyfriend. He had _kissed_ Frank when he had a boyfriend. 

 

“Shouldn’t you like, call him back?” Frank shook his head.

 

“No I uh, I’ll do it later. It’s fine.” Frank smiled softly. “Fuck my head hurts, my memory’s pretty shady from last night. I remember the gig, getting here and Spencer leaving but fuck if I remember anything after that I was so hammered.” Gerard looked down at his hands and bit his lip.

 

“So you don’t remember anything else?” Gerard asked quietly.

 

“Nope, probably good considering how drunk I was” Frank laughed and got off the bed, stretching. “I’m uh, gonna go check on Pete. He was pretty fucked last night.” Suddenly everything flooded Gerard’s brain at once. Mikey had completely fucked him over, he’d ruined his relationship with Frank and now Frank had moved on and Gerard couldn't help thinking how hot Frank looked with his dyed hair and piercings and Gerard definitely thought he spotted a tattoo when Frank stretched. 

 

Frank walked through the apartment, Ray and Bob were on the sofa, Bob’s head on Ray’s shoulder as they sipped coffee. They didn’t hear Frank walk through. Frank definitely saw something going on between those two. Frank quietly walked into his bedroom to find Pete curled up underneath the duvet, quiet sobs echoing in the room. Frank felt so much for Pete. Anger, sadness, hurt, betrayal. Pete didn’t deserve that.

 

“Pete?” Frank whispered. Suddenly the pile of Pete on the bed moved and Pete stuck his head out. 

  
  
“I just- why would he.. Why did no one tell me?” Pete whimpered.

 

“I thought it didn't matter, Mikey made it pretty clear that if I got out of your lives then you guys would be happy.”

 

“I’m just upset that Mikey clearly liked you so much he felt the need to get rid of you so his feelings for you didn't get in the way of being with me” Pete sniffed. 

 

Frank sat on the bed next to Pete. Pete came out from under the duvet and sat up with Frank. Frank put his arm around Pete’s shoulders and pulled him in; Pete cried silently into Frank’s side. “I’m sorry Pete. I’m so sorry.”

 

“How was it so easy for you to get over Gerard? You guys were like, soulmates.” Frank laughed, it wasn't easy.

 

“Dude, it wasn't easy at all. I cried on the train here, I cried on my sister and it wasn't till the next morning I finally stopped crying. I’m just a fucking drama queen.” Pete laughed, it felt good. Pete had missed laughing even if it had only been hours since he last laughed.

 

“Gerard’s been sleeping around. Badly, Frank.”

 

“We don’t need to talk about this again, Pete.”

 

“No, listen. Gerard wouldn't be doing that if he was over you, he’d be moving on. Instead he’s using sex to mask how he feels.”

 

“Gerard can do what he likes, Pete and I'm not coming back if that's what you're asking. I just think that maybe it’s best if I stay here. Fuck I’ve been here longer than I was in Jersey.”

 

“Exactly and you still miss everyone so much. We wouldn’t fight for you if we didn't love you.” 

 

“We?”

 

“Me. You’re like, my best friend. I know we didn't really talk much at school but since you've been here and I’ve been visiting. I guess I’ve never had a best friend before, it feels good.”

 

“I can’t believe you still wanna be my friend after Mikey kissed me.”

 

“Well did you kiss him back?” Pete asked. 

 

“Definitely not.”

 

“Then why would I be mad at you?” Frank smiled, he loved Pete; he was a good friend.

 

Suddenly Frank heard a bang on the door. He quickly detached himself from Pete and went to answer it. Pete followed. It was Patrick with the biggest grin on his face and he was wheezing, out of breath.

 

“Frank. Oh. My. God.” Patrick breathed. Bob and Ray looked up from the sofa, they had been watching Scrubs. “So I might have just got you a record deal.”

 

“What?!” Frank screamed.

 

“There was a guy, in the audience last night. Loved your stuff and wants to sign you!” Patrick replied. Pete was blushing, he looked like shit and Patrick was so pretty.

“Holy fucking shit!” Gerard ran in the room, wondering what all the screaming was about. “Gerard my band got a fucking record deal!” Frank’s face lit up. Gerard smiled and ran over to Frank, pulling him into a hug, he didn't care. Frank hugged Gerard back, nuzzling his nose into Gerard’s shoulder. Gerard smelt really fucking good.“I have to go call Spencer!” Frank beamed. Suddenly Gerard’s heart dropped. For a second, just a second he forgot that Spencer existed. Frank went into the kitchen and called Spencer.

 

“Spence! Oh my god so-“ Suddenly Frank’s face fell. “Yeah, right. Okay. Uh. I see. No uh, I’ll be there.” Frank put down the phone and fell to the floor.

 

“Frankie!” Gerard said, quickly rushing to Frank’s side. “Frankie? What’s wrong?” Frank couldn’t speak, he just sat there, numb. “Frankie what did Spencer say?”

 

“Spencer didn’t say anything it uh wasn’t Spencer.” The rest of the boys huddled around Frank. “When Spencer left last night he uh” Frank couldn't finish his sentence, he broke down crying. Bob and Ray left the kitchen, he knew it would be best to give Frank some space. 

 

“We’re gonna give you some space, Frank. We’re gonna go for coffee we’ll pop back later.”

 

“Yeah uh, I’ll come.” Patrick said, joining the boys in the living room. Gerard just sat there with Frank. Pete standing in the doorway. 

 

“Take Mikey with you” Gerard said, motioning to the guest room. Mikey was  _still_ asleep. 

 

“I’ll get him” Bob said. 

 

“I’ll come with you guys” Pete motioned, backing away from the kitchen. Frank just shook his head as he cried. 

 

“Pete no!” Frank scrambled at Pete’s legs and Pete fell beside Frank and let Frank just hug him. Gerard understood, Pete had been there for him. Gerard got up and followed the boys out. Bob dragging a reluctant and confused Mikey by his arm. Frank continued to cry in Pete’s arms. “S-Spence got i-into an accident on the way home last n-night. He was walking a-across the road when a drunk driver h-hit him.” Frank stuttered between cries. 

 

“Oh Frankie” Pete’s chest felt heavy. Frank had already gone through so much the past year. Fuck he met someone great, moved, got hit by his mom’s boyfriend, fell in love, fell out of love and now this. 

 

“H-He didn’t m-make it.” Frank curled up into Pete’s lap and let Pete comfort him. 

 

“Frankie I’m so sorry” Pete whispered, pushing Frank’s hair out of his face and kissing his head. 

 

“I-I was here getting drunk and h-he was dying.” Frank whimpered. “Gerard k-kissed me and this is m-my punishment” Frank did remember the kiss, then.

 

“Honey, sweetie no.” Pete said, rocking Frank in his lap. He was interested to find out what had happened but it wasn't the time to play silly high school crush games with Frank. “How about we get you to bed?”

 

“No I wanna s-see him.” Pete bit his lip.

 

“Do you think that’s a good idea, Frankie?” Frank shrugged. Of course Frank didn’t know if it _was_ a good idea or not but he needed to see Spencer. One last time. It hurt Frank to think that. ‘One last time’. He didn’t think it would end like this. “Fine but I’m taking you and we’re taking a cab, okay?” Frank nodded. 

 

“Okay.”

 

*

 

Frank stayed in bed for a week. When Mia got home a devastated Frank fell into his sisters arms. He told her everything. About Spencer, about Gerard and about Pete and Mikey. Pete politely asked her if it was okay to stay for a while. He wanted to look after Frank and he wanted to be away from Mikey. She agreed as long as he got a job. Dropping out of High School wasn't something either Frank or Pete thought they’d do during their senior year but here they were. 

 

“If I’d never come here then I’d never have met Spencer and he wouldn't have been walking home from here and this wouldn't have happened.” Frank told Pete, putting his shoes on and finally leaving the house. 

 

“Frankie. You got to love him.” Pete replied, fixing his tie.

 

“That’s the worst part. We were together sure, but we hadn't even been together long. I didn’t even fall in love with him. I didn't have time.” Pete put his hand on Frank’s back.

 

“Sweetie, we need to leave now.” Mia called. Frank stood up and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like shit, he felt like shit. The only thing holding him together was the suit on his back. Frank wasn’t ready for this. Frank didn’t think that at 18 he’d be at his boyfriends funeral. 

 

They arrived at the church, Frank saw Spencer’s parents. He’d met them once a few weeks ago when Spencer introduced them over dinner. They were so nice, they didn't deserve this. “Hi Mr and Mrs Smith.” Frank said, a small sympathetic smile playing on his lips. It was all he could get out. “I’m really sorry.” Mrs Smith pulled Frank in for a hug. Mia patted Frank on the back and went to sit inside.

 

“Sweetheart, thank you for being there for Spencer. He was such a quiet child. He never had many friends but since meeting you, well he had such a great time.” Frank smiled and embraced the older lady.

 

“Spencer was amazing.” 

 

“Now, no saying ‘was’. I believe Spencer is still here, watching over us.” Mrs Smith smiled at the sky and let go of Frank. Frank hated to admit it but he missed religion. As Frank and Pete went inside the church Frank saw his band and standing with them was Bob, Ray, Patrick, Mikey and Gerard. Frank walked straight over to Gerard and pulled him into a hug. 

 

“Gerard. Life’s too short. I don’t wanna do this anymore.” Frank whispered as he held Gerard. Frank let go and looked at Mikey. “Mikey you’re an absolute moron and damn you fucked me up but you’re here and that’s what matters.” Mikey smiled slightly, he felt bad for what he did to Frank. Really bad.

 

“Frank I’m so sorry for what I did. I was an asshole.” Mikey said, a genuine sorry look on his face. Frank shook his head and motioned to Pete who was awkwardly looking down at his shoes.

 

“I don’t care anymore. Gerard and I seriously rushed into things. We needed to spend more time together before actually being together it was silly. I’ve grown a lot since I left. So yeah you did a bad thing but good things came of it. If you hadn't done what you did, I’d have never met Spencer and I’m so grateful for the time we had together.” Mikey smiled. “You should apologise to Pete.” Mikey’s smile left his face. What he did to Pete was shitty.

 

“People are sitting down, we should too.” Gerard said, motioning to the pews. Frank sat down next to Gerard and held his hand, tissues in the other hand. He sat behind Spencer’sfamily at their request. Frank was glad it was a closed casket. He remembered seeing Spencer’s body and what how fucked up it was after the car had hit him. He still looked beautiful though. Frank was grateful. Suddenly, Frank realised it was his turn to speak, give his eulogy. He’d completely forgotten he had to do it. He was so caught up in everything. Frank got up and was strong.

 

“Not many of you know me so I’ll introduce myself. I'm Frank Iero. Spencer was my boyfriend. I miss him. Spencer, this is for you.” Frank coughed and looked down at his piece of paper, words scribbled all over it. “Spencer, when I moved back to New York to live with my sister, you were the first friend I met. It was the day after I’d come back and Mia, my sister asked me to get some groceries. Well, I might be from New York but I’m certainly not from Manhattan so I got completely lost and ended up in your store asking for directions. I may have gone into the store looking at all the awesome guitars on the wall, instruments everywhere but that day I left with something even better. Your phone number.” Frank smiled at the memory.

 

“I’d gone through a pretty tough time which I was running away from. You helped me realise that I was an idiot and running away from the person I was in love with was stupid and then it happened. You called me an idiot in the playful way you always did and I looked up at you and you gave me this smile. Nothing like any other you’d given me and then you kissed me. You worked too much and I hung around the store too much but we had such an amazing relationship. You took me for coffee, we listened to new music, we just hung out. My only regret is that I didn't get to be with you long enough to fall in love with you and I could see it happening. Through every look and every kiss. You always told me I was a romantic and I am. I always will be and I know one day I’ll fall in love with someone, it’s just a shame there wasn't enough time for that person to be you. You were so good to me, Spencer. I really hope you find peace because anyone who knows me knows that dating me, you don't get any of that.” Frank heard laughs from the people in front of him. Frank smiled. Spencer had been gone a week. Just a week but Frank already felt ready to let him go. He couldn't hold onto what wasn't there anymore. He had to let Spencer be free. “So I’ll say one last thing, Spence. When I end up there one day, you’d better hassle me to the ends of the earth about what I’ve been doing and I’ll tell you because you listen. I’ll see you again one day Spence, trust me.” 

 

Frank smiled and sat back down next to Gerard. Frank placed his hand back in Gerard’s and this time it felt different. Frank felt relaxed. “Are you okay?” Gerard whispered. Frank looked at Gerard and nodded. Frank smiled and bit his lip.

 

“I really think everything’s gonna be okay.” 

 

*

 

After the service had finished they all left the church, Mikey went up to Pete who was trying hard to avoid him. “I’m sorry.” Mikey said, placing himself in front of Pete.

 

“Are you though?” Pete hissed. Mikey looked like shit. “You did it, okay? Whatever. You're sorry.”

 

“Pete I love you.” Mikey pleaded. Pete shook his head in disbelief. 

 

“Mikey, we’re at a fucking _funeral_ this is not the time or the place. Plus you had to "get rid" of Frank to be happy with me that’s fucked up.”

 

“I don’t have a crush on Frank!”  


 

“But you did, Mikey. You did.” Pete took a deep breath. “Mikey I just don’t love you. Not anymore.” Mikey nodded. That’s all he needed. 

 

“Alright, I’m sorry.” Pete actually believed him that time. The rest of the boys came out and Pete looked at Patrick. Patrick was a cool guy. He'd been helping Pete with Frank that week. “Hey” Pete said, walking beside Patrick. 

 

“Hey Petey” Patrick smiled, his eyes and nose all red and puffy. 

 

“Spencer seemed like a good guy.” Patrick smiled.

 

“He was.” Pete smiled at Patrick. Pete really liked Patrick but Pete had learnt about rushing into things from the Frank and Gerard fiasco. “This is weird and this is a funeral but uh, would it be okay for me to take you out sometime?” Patrick asked, blushing, his cheeks now matching the colour of hiseyes and nose. Pete nodded, grinning. 

 

“Yeah. Yeah I would really like that.” 

 

“How long are you gonna be here for?” Patrick asked, setting his tissue down in his pocket.

 

“Not sure yet. Gotta get a job.” Patrick shook his head.

 

“You should go back to Jersey.” 

  
  
“Wait what?” Pete said, confused.

 

“Don’t drop out of high school, come on. You’ve been gone a week, your little vacation's over you can go back. So can Frank. You lot are so fucking impulsive honestly.” Pete sighed. "Teenagers these days." Patrick winked.

 

“Patrick, I don’t have a family. What am I going back for?”

 

“Aren’t these guys your family?” Patrick nodded at the boys who were standing behind them. Frank, Gerard, Mikey, Ray and Bob. Pete sighed. “You lived with Ray and Bob right? Move back in with them. I’m sure they won’t mind.”

 

“I’ll think about it.” Patrick smiled and touched Pete’s hand. They walked out of the cemetery into the streets. “Give me your number and I’ll call you okay?” Pete was overjoyed. Mikey on the other hand was not. He could see the flirting and it made him hurt but he made it happen.

 

“Do you want to go to the wake, Frankie?” Gerard asked.

 

“No. I said goodbye I just want to get fucked with my friends.”

 

“Drinking doesn’t really agree with us, we do stupid shit. How about we go grab some food?” Frank had barely eaten all week. He was starving. 

 

“I’d like that” Frank smiled. The rest of the boys agreed. They grabbed some food from the closest McDonalds and went and sat in park. 

 

“So I’m thinking of going back home, going back to school” Pete said, munching on a chicken nugget.

 

“Pete! I’m proud of you!” Frank said, smiling.

 

“Are you gonna go back to school?” Pete asked, eyebrows raised. “You’ve been out three months, come on. You’re so smart, you can go back.”

 

“I’ve actually been thinking of joining a school here, so I can still stay with Mia and the band. 

 

“You should fucking do it!” Ray said, fro bouncing as he chewed his burger.

 

“Definitely!” Bob agreed, smiling at Ray. 

 

“Alright, I’m gonna talk about the elephant in the room. Bob, Ray, what the hell is going on with you guys?” Frank asked, looking at the _‘slightly too close to be straight’_ boys. 

 

“There’s nothing to tell” Bob said, looking down at his food.

 

“We kissed last week.” Ray blurted out.

 

“Dude! What happened to not telling people!” Bob hissed. The rest of the boys burst out laughing. 

 

“You two are cute.” Mikey said as he sipped his drink.

 

“Oi shut up Glasses!” Bob growled. Ray smiled at Bob and Bob blushed.

 

“I just remembered something!” Frank exclaimed, getting up. “Uh Gerard come help me with this” Gerard nodded and followed Frank to a small flower garden in the park. Frank looked around in his bag till he found a bag of seeds in his bag. “I wanted to plant some flowers for Spence, y’know?” Frank smiled. Gerard's heart melted, he could see Frank was hurting but hiding it. “Give me a hand?”

 

“Sure” Gerard replied. Once they were done Frank took Gerard’s hand.

 

“That kiss was magical. Last week.” 

  
  
“You remembered it and lied?” Frank laughed.

 

“I felt guilty. Plus nothing will come of it.”

 

“You don’t know that.”

 

“Gerard, I’m a mess and I ain’t gonna change.”

 

“I don’t care.” Frank sighed. “What we had, before all this. When it was just you, me and a computer screen. That was amazing.”

 

“Gerard. You don’t know how badly I want to forget the last three months ever happened. But they did and now I’m mourning my fucking dead boyfriend.” Frank was right, Gerard shouldn’t be trying to get back with him. 

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“I couldn’t fall in love with Spencer because I was still in love with you. I still am, Gerard but that doesn’t mean I don’t care about Spencer and I just, need this time to heal.” Gerard nodded, he understood.

 

“So how about this. You go back to school, here. I stay at school in Jersey but you meet me like once a week and we hang out as friends. When we graduate, see what happens.” Frank liked the sound of that.

 

“That sounds nice. I need that.” Frank smiled and squeezed Gerard’s hand. “But if this is _ever_ going to work, you have to stop sleeping with other people.”

 

“Sure, fine, done.” Frank smiled and kissed Gerard’s cheek.

 

“Did you uh, and Spencer ever, uh…” Frank laughed and pulled Gerard to his feet with him.

 

“That’s not friend-like talk, Gerard” Gerard rolled his eyes but then Frank turned around and bit his lip. “We didn’t.” Frank turned back and went to go sit back with the group while Gerard did a small victory dance.

 

_‘You’re a sick, sick little man, Gerard’._ He thought but Gerard didn’t care.


	10. Cigarettes and Pete and Patrick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete and Patrick go on their first date. Pete finds himself wanting to tell Patrick everything about his life... But some secrets should be left untold...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! It's 2am and I'm uploading I'm sorry! I've been working on this chapter a few days now and I love it!! I love Pete and Patrick together and I LOVE Pete's secret! Pete needed more depth as to why he's so fucked up and we have it right here! Enjoy the Peterick special!

“Hi” Pete said, answering the door. He’d been living back with Bob and Ray for a few weeks now. He liked being back in Jersey but he really missed Frank. Pete couldn’t believe that Patrick had driven all the way to Jersey for him, it was at least an hours drive from Patrick’s house.

 

“So, you ready to go?” Patrick asked, holding out his hand for him. Pete blushed, Patrick was dressed so nicely. Pete tried his best to look nice, he'd worn his second nicest shirt and black skinnies although Patrick didn't seem to care because he was staring at Pete’s face.

 

“Yeah, I’m ready” Pete smiled, he took Patrick's hand and Patrick led him to his car. ‘Does this mean I’m the girl?’ Pete thought, getting into the car next to Patrick.

 

“I’ve been looking forward to taking you out” Patrick said as he put his key in the ignition. Pete looked down at his hands and smiled. Pete had been thinking about this a lot. Like, a lot a lot. Pete wasn't going to tell Patrick how much he'd been looking forward to it, though. Pete didn't wanna sound needy. This was weird for Pete, sure he'd hooked up with older guys before and Patrick was only 21 but Pete was 18 and Patrick could get into places he couldn't. It was different dating someone older, it wasn't just hooking up, it was more.

 

‘Was this how Mikey felt?’ Pete asked himself.

 

“Huh?” Patrick said, looking over at Pete. Pete blushed, he must have said that out loud.

 

“Sorry” Pete smiled, hiding behind his black fringe. “Nothing.” Patrick smiled and started to drive. Pete had no idea where Patrick was taking him but Pete was really fucking excited. “So where are we going?” Pete asked, looking out the window at the empty streets.

 

“That would ruin the surprise, youngling.” Patrick replied, winking but still looking at the road so Pete passed it off that it could be a twitch.

 

“So how’s Frank doing?” Pete asked, bringing up the most important question he had. Frank moved in with Patrick and had decided to go back to high school to finish senior year which Pete was proud of, but he'd hardly heard from him.

 

“Yeah he's good. Healing.” Pete thought back to the moment Frank found out about Spencer and how heartbroken he was. Pete knew what that pain was like but Pete didn't want to think about that.

 

“I'm glad. Has he settled in nicely with you?”

 

“Yeah” Patrick smiled “It’s nice not to live alone anymore. Still takes nothing off the rent but as Frank’s manager, I’ll get him earning money soon.” Pete laughed.

 

“I actually forgot about the record deal after everything that's happened. How's that going?” Patrick shook his head and laughed.

 

“It's funny really, the boys took it and Frank’s been completely throwing himself into it but I made sure that Frank misses no school and doesn't tour until he graduates.”

 

“Touring, huh? Shit I'm so proud of him.” Patrick looked at Pete and smiled.

 

“Yeah, me too. He was so quiet when he got here. He knew no one here and everyone he did see who he knew were in different parts of New York and quite frankly people he didn't wanna associate with.”

 

“So Catholic school kids?”

 

“Precisely.”

 

“Gerard misses him a lot. Fridays are his favourite time of the week, he gets super excited like a little girl on Christmas.” Patrick frowned and then burst out laughing.

 

“I can imagine. Gerard seems nice.”

 

“He really wants to make things right with Frank y’know, relationship wise but he doesn't wanna push him after what happened with Spencer.” Pete lit a cigarette to which Patrick rolled his eyes at. Pete gave no shits.

 

“Why does Gerard feel like he has to make things right? It's all Mikey’s fault.” Pete’s heart hurt when he said Mikey’s name. Mikey had really hurt him and he still wasn't over it.

 

“Yeah I guess.” Pete went quiet until they got there.

 

“Alright, we’re here.” Patrick smiled parking the car. Pete looked out the window at the view.

 

“There's nothing here.” Pete said, looking around at the trees around them. “Just an old cabin.”

 

“Ah that's where you’re wrong my dear Petey.” Patrick stepped out the car and opened the other side for Pete, Pete stepped out and looked at the cabin. “I rent this cabin out for musicians. I hear you're an awesome bass player” Pete blushed.

 

“I'm alright” Pete shrugged.

 

“Well I got a request to rent it out a few weeks ago by these two kids Ryan and Brendon and-”

 

“Ross and Urie?” Pete asked l. God he hated those annoying kids.

 

“You know em?”

 

“Yeah they're nice kids. Weird though.” Patrick laughed.

 

“Well no one had rented the cabin out in so long and I remembered how nice it is and I thought we could maybe order pizza and watch films and you could play bass for me and stuff? I uh, play guitar we could jam maybe…” Pete smiled, he was so worried Patrick would be all smart and sophisticated but he was just like him, awkward and crazing pizza.

 

“I'd like that.” Pete smiled. Pete took Patrick's hand and pulled him to the doors of the cabin. “Come on then” Patrick smiled and let Pete pull him in.

 

*

 

They were halfway through their pizza and a quarter of the way through The Breakfast Club when Patrick took Pete’s hand once more. He loved how their hands felt intertwined. Patrick wanted them to intertwine more. Pete, well Pete definitely needed action. Mikey wouldn't let him get any the whole time they were together and Pete hadn't got laid in five months, far too long for a horny teenage boy like Pete.

 

“I'm lame.” Pete said, looking at Patrick.

 

“What?” Patrick frowned.

 

“I'm lame. I smoke weed constantly, I spend way too much time in the shower or I don't shower for weeks, I'm only just passing school and I have literally no family, I'm a loner. I'm still mentally fucked up from what happened with my parents and I probably always will be.”

 

“Why are you telling me this?” Patrick squeezed Pete’s hand and looked into his eyes.

 

“Because this is all the fucked up stuff about me. I like you and I don't want you to find out later on and leave. I just don't wanna go through that.” Patrick smiled, Pete was confused.

 

“That's ridiculous. I like you for you. Maybe if you stop stressing out so much we can properly give this a go.” Pete smiled, he knew he was overreacting.

 

“You're such a good guy, Patrick.”

 

“I know.” Patrick grinned at Pete and then leaned in and kissed him. It was good, but it was missing something. Patrick put his hand on the back of Pete’s neck and pulled him in closer. As Patrick was getting into it, Pete pulled away.

 

“Easy now” Pete grinned. “I don't wanna get too hasty. Let's take it slow okay? Pretty much just got out of a relationship the wound's still open.” Patrick rolled his eyes but agreed. “I should probably get back actually, school tomorrow.” Pete felt embarrassed; Patrick didn't have school tomorrow because Patrick was an adult. Patrick just nodded and tidied up.

 

“You ready to leave?” Patrick asked putting out his hand for Pete. Pete liked holding hands with Patrick. Pete liked it a lot and decided to put it on his top 10 fun things to do list. Maybe not above smoking yet but damn, Patrick was climbing up the ranks.

 

“Could you maybe drop me off at Gerard’s?” Pete asked. He really liked Patrick but he was wary of starting a new relationship and if it was going to work out he needed to talk to someone about it. Gerard always listened.

 

“Yeah” Patrick replied, getting in the car and setting off. “Show me the way!” Patrick jumped in his seat excitedly.

 

*

 

“Yeah left here” Pete said, pointing Patrick in the direction of Gerard’s house. If Pete was drunk he’d already have jumped on Patrick and taken all his clothes off but Pete was trying not to be a drunk asshole for a change. He’d crushed on Mikey fucking forever and sleeping around when he was drunk and hitting on Gerard didn’t get him anywhere. Pete felt like he’d done a lot of growing up. Sure, he was still a fucking loser but Patrick seemed to actually like him and that was all that mattered to Pete. They’d spent the car journey to Gerard’s talking about movies, music, what food they liked, what they didn’t like and Pete loved getting to know Patrick.

 

“Alright.” Patrick said, pulling up in front of the Way’s house. “We’re here.”

 

“Will you be alright on the way home? It’s a long trip and it’s already like 8.” Pete asked.

 

“If traffic is good it’ll take me an hour don’t worry” Patrick smiled. “And I’m not gonna be one of those asshole guys who won’t call you for three days. I’m gonna call you tomorrow.” Pete’s heart fluttered. That little butterfly inside him was attacking his insides like crazy.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Definitely.” Pete blushed.

 

“Okay well uh” Patrick laughed awkwardly. “I should head off.”

 

“Yeah, Gerard’s mom might be weirded out by the weird car in the driveway.” Pete laughed.

 

“I’ll see you soon then?” Patrick asked. Pete leaned over and kissed Patrick, running his hand along Patrick’s thigh. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Patrick murmured against Pete’s lips.

 

“You’d better call me.” Pete bit his lip and winked as he got out the car, making sure he didn’t look back at Patrick. He didn’t wanna look too eager. He definitely was. Pete knocked on the door, quickly looking to see if Patrick had gone. He had. To Pete’s dismay, Mikey opened the door. Things were still very rocky between Pete and Mikey. Mikey had apologised and sure, Pete had accepted it but it didn’t mean Pete wanted to get back together with him or even be friends with him.

 

“Uhh.” Mikey mumbled, pyjamas hanging off his skinny legs and torso. He was holding a bowl of cereal and had some in his mouth.

 

“Is Gerard here?” Pete asked, trying to avoid looking at Mikey.

 

“He’s at school.”

 

“On a Sunday evening?”

 

“He said it’s important he finishes some art piece or something. He should be home soon.”

 

“Can I wait?” Mikey shrugged and let Pete in. Pete hadn’t been in the Way’s house since him and Mikey broke up.

 

“Oh hi Pete, honey.” Donna smiled, welcoming Pete. It was nice for Pete to see a friendly face and not have to look at Mikey’s miserable mug.

 

“Hi Mrs Way. Mr Way.” Pete nodded at Don and he did a sort of grunt back. He was barely home anymore and Pete could tell the boys missed their dad.

  
“So I saw Patrick drop you off.” Mikey said as they walked up the stairs.

 

“And?” Pete replied. Mikey shrugged.

 

“Didn’t know you guys hung out.” Pete didn’t know Mikey had seen them flirting at the funeral. _'Kind of a sick place to flirt, really.'_ Mikey thought.

 

“Well we are. Problem?” Pete stood his ground. Mikey had hurt him, Pete was allowed to do whatever he wanted without having Mikey down his throat about it.

 

“Whatever.” Mikey muttered, going into his room and closing the door. Pete went into Gerard’s room and sat on his bed, waiting. He’d not been in Gerard’s room for months and quite frankly, when Gerard was sleeping around, Pete didn’t want to be in there. Pete was mindlessly looking around when he noticed something on Gerard’s desk. Pete stood up and walked over to the desk. Pete looked behind him, no one was around. He looked on the desk and among the mess of pens and pencils lay one of Gerard’s drawings. Pete touched the corner of the paper. It was fucking beautiful. It was Frank and Gerard.

 

“You okay, Wentz?” Gerard asked, stepping into his bedroom. Pete jumped completely out of his body with shock.

 

“Sorry I was just looking!” Pete pleaded, wide eyed. Gerard smiled and shook his head.

 

“Dude it’s fine.” Gerard smiled and Pete was so lucky Gerard was such a good friend.

 

“When did you do this? I’ve never seen it before and you love showing off your art!”

 

“October. Just before Frank’s birthday. It was his present. I was waiting for the perfect moment to take him off and give it to him that night but of course, it never came.”

 

“All thanks to fucking Mikey.” Gerard let out a short laugh. Pete was right. Mikey had fucked everything up for Gerard although Gerard had to admit, Frank had got to experience so much since. Gerard on the other hand cried himself to sleep, drunk, slept around with every fucking gay guy in Jersey (and a few experimenting) and the one thing Gerard wouldn’t admit to. His prescription drug problem.

 

“What are you doing here anyway?” Gerard asked and Pete remembered the problem at hand. “Did your date not go well?” Pete flopped himself down on Gerard’s bed.

 

“The complete opposite!” Pete cried, shoving a pillow over his face.

 

“So then what’s the problem?”

 

“Patrick makes me feel so safe, like I can tell him anything and I wanna tell him.”

 

“You don’t mean what I think you mean right? You’ve been on one fucking date with this guy, Pete!” Gerard hissed, closing his bedroom door.

 

“I know, it’s ridiculous.”

 

“Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III you listen to me right fucking now.” Gerard took a deep breath and Pete knew he was in for it. “You’ve plagued me with this fucking secret since we were 6. Who have I told? No one but you know me, Pete. You don’t fucking know Patrick.”

 

“I do. He’s sweet and-”

 

“Don’t give me that shit. Tell him if you want but don’t come crying to me when he betrays you and hands you into the police.”

 

“Gerard!” Pete hissed. “Keep your fucking voice down. Mikey has it out for me already jesus!” Gerard rolled his eyes and grabbed Pete by his shirt collar.

 

“Just keep your fucking mouth shut, Pete. If you go down, I’m saying I know nothing.” Pete gulped and nodded. Gerard was scary when he was serious. He’d also been a lot more… hormonal recently.

 

“Do you think I like living with what I did, Gerard?! It’s no wonder I smoke so much fucking dope. I can’t get it out of my head!” Pete had tears in his eyes. “The flames, the...smell…” Gerard sat down on the bed next to Pete and put his arm around him.

 

“Pete you were a fucking child. Your dad abused you. Of course you were bound to go crazy.”

 

“Gerard. I killed him. My only family and I know he loved me.”

 

“He didn’t care about you, Pete. If he cared he wouldn’t have hurt you.”

 

“I just. It’s such a big part of who I am.”

 

“You didn’t tell Mikey so you don’t have to tell Patrick, okay?” Pete nodded. Gerard was right. Gerard was always right.

 

"It was different with Mikey. It was safe, comfortable. Like sure, I didn't tell Mikey what happened but don't you think on some level he does?"

 

"No." Gerard said, shaking his head. "Not at all. Look, we've kept this for over 10 years, Pete. I don't get why you suddenly want to tell someone."

 

"Because maybe if I could have been honest, in any of my relationships, they might have worked out."

 

"You were honest to Mikey! He was the one who was dishonest. Look" Gerard took his arm from around Pete's shoulders and placed his hands on Pete's arms. "I have no clue where this is all coming from, Pete and quite frankly I'm not gonna ask. Just don't tell anyone and it'll be okay."

 

"Thanks dude" Pete smiled.

 

“Do you wanna stay here tonight? We can watch chick flicks and do each others nails and be complete gay stereotypes.” Pete smiled. He liked that idea. He liked it a lot.


	11. Cigarettes and Swollen Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In April, Gerard’s birthday rolled around. He did not wanna have to deal with a birthday like Frank’s because too much alcohol did not agree with them. He spoke to Pete and they had a small party at Pete’s apartment. Bob and Ray liked that idea because they could be as gross as they liked. No one knew why they wouldn’t make it official.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter!! Thank you so much for reading! :D I really hope you've enjoyed Cigarettes and Swollen Lips! I'm currently writing a sequel! Also Frank Iero just retweeted me I'm gonna shit.

In April, Gerard’s birthday rolled around. He did _not_ wanna have to deal with a birthday like Frank’s because too much alcohol did not agree with them. He spoke to Pete and they hada small party at Pete’s apartment. Bob and Ray liked that idea because they could be as gross as they liked. They said it was just one kiss but when Pete walked in on them fucking one afternoon they admitted it was more. No one knew why they wouldn't make it official. Patrick had become a lot closer with the group since dating Pete and they liked that. Especially because when they’d meet up, Patrick would drive Frank as well and Gerard loved seeing Frank. Things had been going well. Mikey started hanging out with Bert McCracken again which Gerard thought was ridiculous. Gerard wouldn’t speak word to Bert anymore after Bert and Dallon tried to jump him in the school parking lot just after New Years. Bert apologised and said Dallon paid him but Gerard knew what Bert would do for money (unfortunately) and wasn’t going to be involved with Dallon’s ridiculous plans. 

 

“Can I invite some people?” Mikey asked as Gerard was texting Frank on his bed.

 

“You have some very questionable friends, Mikey.” Gerard mumbled.  


 

“Please!” Mikey pleaded. Mikey might have started sleeping around again but apart from that, he was being a hermit. The Way brothers had that in common. When they were hurting they slept around. 

 

“Who?” Gerard asked. 

  
  
“Brendon and Ryan.” Gerard groaned. Luckily he’d not seen much of Brendon and Ryan at school and he was glad. They were usually popping up everywhere. “Please Gee. They’re actually super chill now.” Gerard rolled his eyes.

 

“They’d better be fucking chill. They’re usually all over the place.”

 

“So that’s a yes?!” Gerard shrugged.

 

“Sure.”

 

*

 

“I got you something!” Frank beamed, shoving the present at Gerard. Frank had been looking forward to this forever. They were all sat in a circle on the floor of Pete, Ray and Bob’s apartment. Patrick and Pete were too busy looking at each other to care about anything else, it was sweet. Frank and Gerard were happy for them but kept giving each other looks every time Mikey looked uncomfortable.  Gerard took the present from Frank and opened it.

 

“Holy shit Frank” Gerard said, running his fingers along the present. “How did you afford this?” In Gerard’s hands were a collection of extremely expensive markers. 

 

“Well that would be telling now, wouldn't it?” Frank winked. Gerard just wanted to kiss Frank and touch Frank and… Well Gerard didn’t want to think about that in a room full of his friends.

 

“Frank, thank you so much.” Words couldn’t describe how thankful Gerard was. Actions could, but Gerard couldn’t do that. Frank wasn’t his boyfriend. 

 

“Right well sorry to interrupt the major flirting going on here but we have something for you, Gerard.” Brendon smiled, handing Gerard his present. Both Frank and Gerard were blushing. Brendon was holding a joint in his hand. When Brendon and Ryan had arrived the first thing they did was light up joints, Gerard knew why they’d been so calm. 

 

“Thanks guys this is sweet of you.” Gerard smiled. He opened the gift and inside was a pack of condoms. Ryan winked at Gerard. “Wow. Really thanks, guys.” This would have been perfect for Gerard a few months ago but now, Gerard was waiting for Frank. He didn’t wanna jeopardise any chance he had with Frank. The rest of the boys giggled and they finished handing Gerard their presents. Gerard liked Frank’s the most.

 

They played drunk Monopoly where Frank and Gerard teamed up to take everyone else down but ended up going bankrupt first. “God, I hope you two never live together. You’re terrible with money.” Bob laughed and shook his head.

 

“Shut up Bob.” Frank said, frowning. “Gee and I would be great and it would be good because none of you nosey fuckers would be there.”

 

“Exactly!” Gerard agreed “We’ll do it just to prove you wrong!”

 

“Gerard, I’ve never met a person worse with money than you.” Ryan said, biting his lip and smiling.

 

“Shut up Ross. Go fuck Urie or something.” 

 

“Well I’ve been trying to do that for the past year!” Ryan whined. Brendon frowned and looked at Ryan.

 

“Really?” Brendon replied.

 

“Oh come on, I was totally eyeing you up in the cabin!” Patrick dread to think what had gone on in there. 

 

“You can if you want…” Brendon said. “I mean, y’know. I like you.”

 

“Oh my god, understatement of the century!” Mikey shouted, doing another shot. Shots were _not_ Mikey’s strong point.

 

“Shut up, Wentz pined over you for so long we thought his balls were gonna drop off.” Brendon retorted. Pete blushed. He didn’t like to think about him and Mikey. Patrick awkwardly looked in another direction. 

 

“Yeah and look how that turned out!” Ryan giggled.

 

“Guys shut the fuck up.” Ray said, getting bored with the drama. “Brendon. You like Ryan, Ryan likes you. Go fuck or something stop being annoying. Mikey stop drinking shots you know how they make you. Pete stop blushing, you and Mikey were together, now you’re not okay? Shit happens. Be thankful for the time you had together and don’t mope. Patrick, stop ignoring me I know you can hear me, Pete likes you he’s with you stop being jealous.” Ray said so much at once that everyone was speechless. “And for fucks sake, you two.” Ray looked at Frank and Gerard. “I’m sick of this ‘will they, won’t they’ crap. You two are clearly fucking meant to be together so BE TOGETHER. I’m so sick of your fucking flirting it’s driving me insane. You two should just be together.” Frank blushed. He really wanted to be with Gerard but between school, his band and recording their album, he couldn’t give Gerard what he wanted and Frank didn’t wanna admit it but he still missed Spencer.

 

“Anything else?” 

 

“Yeah actually. Pete I know about your little arson attack.” Pete lost all the colour from his face. “I don’t know how you can live with yourself knowing you did that!”

 

“You don’t know the whole fucking story, Ray.” Pete said, looking down and rubbing his wrists.

 

“Maybe fucking not but that’s not something you do and then don’t tell the people you love.”

 

“Ray, you don’t know what you’re talking about.” Gerard said, calm. He had to stay calm or he was gonna lose his mind. “Remember how fucked up Frank’s birthday was. Let’s not do this again.”

 

“No this is fucking ridiculous!” Ray shouted, even making Bob jump. “You guys don’t even notice me half the time but I hear everything you fucking say.”

 

“That’s why his hair’s so big it’s full of secrets” Ryan whispered to Brendon. 

 

“Shut up Ry.” Brendon whispered back.

 

“Fine. You wanna play this game, Toro?” Pete said, Ray stood up and Pete stood up to match him. Sure, Pete was way smaller than Ray but he was fierce. Pete rolled up his sleeves and held up his arms, he went into the bathroom and got a wet wipe. He came back and wiped it down his arms. Underneath a heap of foundation was scars upon cuts upon scars. “Do you really think I can live with myself? Because I can’t Ray. I’ve tried to fucking kill myself.” Pete held out his wrists at Ray. Two silver scars lined them. Everyone sat there. Speechless again. “Do you know wanna know why I’m not dead yet? Mikey was the only fucking thing keeping me going and look what happened to that. Mikey’s been my best friend since I was 5. When I started to fall for Mikey I knew I had to survive for him. Fuck, wanna know why I never told Mikey? I didn’t want him to have to live with what I did every day. I care about Mikey that fucking much. Patrick was seriously uncomfortable he didn’t know what to do. He hadn’t been friends with these guys for very long and he definitely didn’t want to be in a room with Pete right now.

“I think.” Frank said. “That everyone is very drunk right now. I suggest Bob takes Ray to bed and calms him down because quite frankly I don’t want to hear one more person tell me how they think Gerard and I should be together.” Gerard was blushing. This was not how he thought his birthday was going to turn out. Gerard stood up and went to the bathroom. “I’ve gone through fucking _hell_ this year and you guys all wanna gossip about each other? Who cares what Pete did?! Who cares if Ryan and Brendon want to jump each other?! Who fucking cares?!” Frank was losing it. “Gerard and I are trying to be friends okay? At least for now anyway. Do you wanna know how hard it is not to kiss him and tell him I want to be with him? I can’t fucking give him what he needs right now and I’m sorry but that’s the way it fucking is.” Everyone was looking at each other, embarrassed.“I suggest you all apologise to each other.” They all muttered apologies and Frank went to see if Gerard was okay. Frank could hear him sniffling in the bathroom. 

 

“Gee?” Frank called.

 

“Go away.”

 

“I’m not going to go away, Gerard. So you might as well let me in.” Frank heard some shuffling and unlocking and Frank went into the bathroom and saw Gerard sitting on the edge of the bath. “You shouldn’t spend your birthday like this. I’m sorry they were fighting and I raised my voice.” Gerard fiddled around with the tissue in his hands.

 

“I don’t care about that. They can argue all they want.” Gerard sniffled. “You don’t like me.”

 

“Oh. Oh Gee, no.” Frank looked so broken. He never wanted Gerard to think that. “Gerard, you didn’t hear what I told them after you walked out. I care about you so much. I do like you, I like you a lot. I just need to give myself more time which is stupid because my heart just wants me to jump you and kiss you but my head’s telling me I need to wait and… it’s killing me.”

 

“I’m sorry. I can’t believe I’m so wrapped up in myself when all my friends are hurting. You saw Pete.”

 

“Pete hid that for a very long time, it looks like.”

 

“I knew.” Gerard whispered. He let his voice get louder. “Not about the cutting. About the fire. Pete turned up at my house one evening, on his own. My mom opened the door and let Pete in. He cried and told my mom there was a fire at his house and his dad was dead. My mom had called the police, they were looking for Pete. My mom agreed to look after Pete until they found a suitable foster home for him. It looked like an accident. It wasn’t. Pete’s dad had been abusing him. He was a kid, Frankie. A fucking kid.” Gerard took a deep breath. “That night, I tried to comfort Pete to sleep but he kept saying ‘I’m sorry’ and I told him he had done nothing wrong. Then he confessed. He told me everything.” 

 

“Gerard. That’s awful.”

 

“Mikey was still only small. Pete loved Mikey. You should have seen 6 year old Pete chasing 3 year old Mikey around the house. It was hilarious.” Frank smiled and but his arm around Gerard’s waist. Gerard put his head on Frank’s shoulder. “I don’t know how two 6 year olds managed to not tell anybody and I don’t know how Ray found out. I just know that Pete regretted it. I told him not to and that his father was a bad man but Pete wouldn’t accept it. Pete’s dad killed his mom the year before. Pete’s dad told the police she tripped down the stairs. She didn’t. She was pregnant, Pete would have had a little baby sister. He threatened Pete, beat him, abused him. That’s why Pete didn’t tell anyone. He’s so fucking ashamed of what happened.”

 

“Pete needs to tell someone. He needs help. He wouldn’t get arrested.”

 

“I know, I’ve told him.”

 

“It explains how much Pete drinks and smokes.” Gerard smiled. 

 

“Yeah. I’m glad I told you what happened. You make me feel safe.” Frank bit his lip and pulled Gerard in closer. Gerard looked up and touched his hand to Frank’s cheek. Gerard pulled him in for a kiss which Frank desperately returned. 

 

“You make me feel safe too, Gee.” 

 

*

 

It took a few weeks for everyone to start talking again but they did. Gerard saw Ryan and Brendon around school and smiled when he saw them holding hands together. No one would fuck with them if they were Gerard’s friends. After that night, Pete and Mikey hugged and made up. Pete apologised to Mikey for everything and Mikey apologised for never knowing something was wrong. Pete decided to start therapy, he felt good about it. Patrick still wasn’t talking to Pete but Frank said he’d come around. Frank and Gerard were still frequently meeting up but this time, Gerard had an art show at school and Frank went to go see Gerard’s work. People were shocked to see Frank, no one had seen him since he ran away. They gave him looks but Frank didn’t care. He was just there for Gerard.

 

“Hey!” Frank smiled, practically running up to Gerard. Gerard was smartly dressed in tight black skinnies, a black shirt and a red tie. Frank was glad he’d dressed up smart too. 

 

“I’m so glad you came!” Gerard squealed. Gerard pulled Frank into a hug and the smell of Frank just felt like home to him. They hadn’t spoke about the kiss after it happened but it had changed things in a good way.

 

“Of course I came!” Frank grinned “I would never miss this!” Gerard took Frank’s hand and led him to the back corner of the room where Gerard’s display was. Frank had been slowly building up his body with tattoos and his hand ached where one hadn't healed yet but Gerard’s warm fingers felt so good wrapped around his hand. Frank looked up at Gerard’s work. “Holy shit.”

 

“Do you like it?” Frank loved it. The main piece was a drawing of Frank as a vampire, sucking the blood out of a priest. There were some others jotted around, zombies, mass murderers, ghosts. 

 

“It’s fucking amazing.” Frank smiled. Then, Frank noticed a smaller piece next to it. Frank recognised it instantly. “Gerard is that…”

 

“Yeah.” Frank picked up the sheet of paper with the drawing. It was Spencer, the night when it happened.

“He was sitting there, looking at you. He had this big goofy grin on his face and it made me smile. I could see how happy you were making him. So I took a picture and after what happened, I drew it. I knew I wanted him to be apart of this.” Frank was so touched. 

 

“Gerard…” Frank didn't have the words. It was an amazing picture of Spencer, beautiful. Frank felt as though he could reach out and touch him and Spencer would be right there.

 

“I have to keep the pictures here until they’re graded but if you want, after graduation, you can have it.” Frank smiled and nodded.

 

“Yeah, I would really like that. But I also want the one of me as a vampire.” Frank put the picture down and noticed they were still holding hands. Frank squeezed Gerard’s hand.

 

“Well, we’re gonna have to talk about that, Frankie. I liked that idea of moving in together.” Frank looked up at Gerard, absolutely beaming.

 

“Really?”  


 

“Of course. Everyone else drives me fucking insane and I’ve gotta do something after I graduate.”

 

“They want me to tour I wouldn’t be there much.”

 

“So? As long as I’m there when you get back, right? Plus touring doesn’t last forever. And I do believe you were in our band before you ran off.” Gerard raised his eyebrows and smiled. After Frank left, everything went downhill. No one had picked up an instrument since. Well except Frank. 

 

“I liked that. I liked playing with you guys.”

 

“Well then when you get back off this tour, we’d better start this up again. I’ll have to tell Bob to wipe the dust off his drum kit.” Frank smiled. He loved Gerard. He just couldn’t say it yet. 

 

“I don’t want you to be bored while I’m gone.” Frank said, he knew Gerard liked to be busy. Gerard just laughed. 

 

“Come on, Frank. Give me an apartment with white walls, I’ll paint you a fucking mural on the walls.” Frank laughed, Gerard was right.

 

“Fine, you need a fucking job, though.” Gerard rolled his eyes. 

 

“I’ll get a job, don’t be a nagging housewife.” 

 

“Gerard, I’m gonna be going on tour. If anything, you’re the housewife.” Gerard frowned but still wouldn’t remove his hand from Frank’s. 

 

“Ray was right.” Gerard eventually said after a few moments of silence.

 

“Huh?”

 

“I’m sick of this ‘will they, won’t they’ stuff.” Frank looked down at their intertwined hands. Frank couldn’t agree more. 

 

“Come on, Gerard. You know how the story ends.” Frank smiled and kissed Gerard on the cheek.

 

“Which story? Because you know, in Romeo and Juliet-“ Gerard was cut off by Frank’s lips on his own. Gerard smiled into the kiss. They hadn’t kissed since Gerard’s birthday and it felt good to kiss Frank again. 

 

“You know how our story ends, Gee.”

 

“I wish it would come sooner rather than later.”

 

“Be careful what you wish for, once at church I wished that I wouldn’t have to go to church on Sunday mornings.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“Funnily enough, the church caught on fire. Burnt down.”

 

“No way.”

 

“True story.” 

 

“That’s just a coincidence.”

 

“Don’t play God, Gerard.” They stood there talking and laughing and when the rest of the boys turned up, Frank and Gerard kept their fingers intertwined.

 

* 

 

“I’m so fucking proud of you for graduating!” Gerard practically squealed.

 

“I can’t believe I actually graduated!” Frank beamed. All the boys had come to watch Frank graduate. Gerard, Pete, Bob and Ray had already graduated last week so Frank was the last one. Pete and Patrick stood there, hand in hand. Finally they were talking again. They were all so happy for them. Even Mikey had grown to be friendly with Patrick. Bob and Ray were officially boyfriends but still acted all manly and straight in public. Although, when they didn't think anyone could see them, they’d sneak a kiss and be absolutely adorable.

 

“I’m so fucking jealous you all get to leave now.” Mikey sulked. He hated being the youngest. Frank just laughed and patted Mikey on the back. “And you’re stealing my brother away to live with you!” Mikey moaned at Frank. Frank just rolled his eyes and smiled at Gerard.

 

“Little bro!” Mia shouted, running up to Frank. “I’m so happy for you!” She pulled Frank into the biggest hug and squeezed him tight. She pulled out of the hug and her face went white. Frank turned around. Frank’s mom was standing there. Frank froze. He’d been so busy he’d not had the time to think about his mom. Frank had also completely forgotten he was meant to marry that girl. Frank couldn’t even remember her name. Linda walked over to Frank. 

 

“So you’ve been living it up back in New York then?” Linda said, eyebrows raised.

 

“I-uh.” Frank and Mia were both speechless.

 

“I’m sorry Frank, and I know what you went through with that boy you were with. I’m so sorry, you should never have to go through that.” Linda said, a small sorry smile on her lips. “And I’m sorry to you, Mia. I’ve been unfair on the pair of you. I tried to push my beliefs onto you two and you’re just not like that and that’s okay. I have to let you be yourselves. I’m extremely proud of you for graduating, Frank. I’m really glad you didn’t completely drop out of school.” Frank couldn’t get any words out of his mouth.

 

“You kicked me out and now you’re apologising?!” Mia laughed.

 

“I know. I was wrong Mia and I’m so sorry.” Mia went up to her mom and hugged her. Mia had missed having her mom around. Sometimes a girl just needs her mom. Mia needed that.

 

“I forgive you.” Frank smiled. His mother was wrong but she knew that now. Frank could forgive her. Despite what Frank said, he loved his mom. Frank joined in the hug with his mom and Mia. “Wait” they all pulled away from the hug. Frank frowned. “Why are you here? How did you know any of this was happening?”

 

“Well when Gerard came to my house and demanded that I listen to him. I did.” Frank turned to Gerard. God, Frank was fucking stupid. It was then when he fell in love. Right there. Sure, he already loved Gerard, but he fell _in_ love. The love that he didn’t even feel for Gerard before when they were together and the love that he never got to give to Spencer. The love Frank had been dreaming of his whole life. Suddenly everything felt different. If Gerard could have floating love hearts above his head and a halo, he would. Frank walked over to Gerard and stared into his eyes. Frank didn’t say anything. He flung his arms around Gerard’s waist and kissed him. Gerard smiled into the kiss and pushed his lips back against Frank’s. It was almost like they were floating on their own little cloud. 

 

“I can't believe what we’ve gone through in a year.” Frank said, finally breaking the kiss. 

 

“It’s fucking crazy.” Gerard replied, biting his lip. “And we’re moving in together.” Frank smiled and kissed Gerard once more. 

 

“I know, we’re fucking crazy.”

 

“Well that’s true.” Gerard moved a piece of Frank’s hair out of his eyes.

 

“Gerard.” Frank took a deep breath. “I fucking love you.” Frank didn’t care that all his friends (and his mom) were watching. Frank loved Gerard and he would scream it from the rooftops. Gerard smiled and kissed Frank.

 

“Well that’s good” Gerard replied. “Because I fucking love you too.” 

 

The End.


End file.
